Instants de vie
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Irène revient d'un long voyage et réserve une surprise de taille à son cher et tendre amant, Sherlock Holmes. C'est une nouvelle qui peut changer à jamais la vie d'un homme, d'un couple... De plusieurs êtres. Un moment de bonheur et de surprise.
1. Imprévu

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** est l'auteur génial qui a façonné les personnages utilisés ici, **Moffat et Gatiss** sont de superbes scénaristes qui ont transporté ces personnages au XXIè siècle. **Lara et Benedict** sont de magnifiques interprètes qui forment un beau couple.

J'avoue que ce one-shot était un lemon pur et simple mais c'est devenu quelque chose d'autre.

**Avertissements:** lemon, lime, angst. J'ai changé le rating en T mais les deux premiers chapitres de cette histoire seront du niveau M. A vos risques et périls!

* * *

**Imprévu**

* * *

Une douce nuit étoilée s'étendait de part et d'autre de la ville millénaire de Londres, les étoiles brillaient de mille feus et aucun nuage ne venait obscurcir la douce lueur de la lune. D'aucuns penseraient que cette nuit était parfait, propice au rêve et à l'imagination, certains poètes se mettaient à écrire et à imaginer quels anges ils pourraient rencontrer. D'autres fixaient rêveusement les étoiles qui rappelaient les diamants portés par les belles princesses et leurs beaux princes qui devaient les rejoindre cette nuit.

Certaines princesses prenaient beaucoup de temps à se préparer, d'autres femmes également, ce soir était vraiment particulier, il sonnait la journée des amoureux et sans aucun doute, la nuit des amants. Une d'entre elles avaient plutôt bien compris le concept et voulait surprendre encore une fois celui qui partageait ses nuits. Cet amant était un aventurier, un bel homme fort et supérieur par son intellect. Un sil bel amour !

Cet homme lavait charmée dès qu'elle l'avait vu sur cette photo étalée en page une du journal avec sa casquette si amusante. Elle pensait beaucoup à lui tout en peaufinant les détails de sa coiffure et de sa tenue. Elle mit encore un peu de couleur à ses yeux et ses hautes pommettes pour admirer encore une fois le résultat final. Elle n'était plus la dominatrice, mais une femme qui désirait se plaire et plaire aux autres. Elle avait gardé le rouge sur les lèvres mais elle n'avait pas mis de fard à paupières.

Son amant serait vraiment surpris lorsqu'il serait de retour à leur appartement, Lestrade devait encore le retenir pour une affaire. Mais elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés cette nuit, John était parti au restaurant avec la belle Mary Morstan et elle se doutait fortement que la fin de la soirée serait des plus doux entre eux. L'alcool était un précieux allié durant ce rendez-vous galants.

Puis la belle femme se leva et prit le chemin de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Sherlock au 221B Baker Street depuis que John était parti avec Mary. Elle effleura avec délectation le drap de soie blanche et huma avec délice le parfum des chemises de Sherlock. Son parfum rappelait la fraicheur du printemps et l'odeur vive du vent qui frappait le visage et en même temps, elle percevait une certain fragrance presque cachée qui rappelait la une certaine innocence. Irène reposa la chemise avec un soupir et posa sa tête sur le vêtement noir pour attendre le retour de Sherlock.

**Sherlock - Irène - Sherlock - Irène - Sherlock**

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, le détective rentra chez lui, étonné par l'absence d'Irène sur le fauteuil près de la cheminée, elle était pourtant de retour après une tournée européenne pour promouvoir son album. Il aperçut l'écharpe de La Femme posée sur le dos dune chaise et il l'accrocha au portemanteau de l'appartement. Au moins, elle était présente. Il enleva son propre manteau et son écharpe près des affaires d'Irène le plus silencieusement possible.

Il mangea un morceau de pain recouvert de beurre préparé auparavant pas l'attentionnée Mrs Hudson pour se diriger finalement vers sa propre chambre. Il ouvrit la porte avec douceur et lenteur pour ne pas réveiller celle qui dormait dans son lit, il déboutonna sa chemise et la laissa tomber à terre. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les conventions sociales. Seulement vêtu de son pantalon, il s'assit sur le lit déjà occupé et se pencha vers Irène. Son cœur battit à la vue de la femme étendue face à lui, il s'émerveillait par la douceur des cheveux d'Irène et porta une mèche à son nez, appréciant pleinement son arome.

C'était encore avec une main tremblante de désir qu'il caressa la joue d'Irène, puis, avec une certaine innocence, déposa un baiser sur la joue de la belle. Il aimait beaucoup la voir endormie, naturelle et apaisée. Il repoussa les draps en silence et faillait les lâcher par surprise : Irène ne portait pour seul vêtement qu'un corset de cuir noir. Et il jeta un coup d'œil à son visage pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était finement maquillée.

- Une fois de plus, M. Holmes. L'amour est un dangereux désavantage.

Il resta interdit pendant quelques minutes, gardant le drap dans ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendre compte du ridicule de sa position. Il lâcha le tissu soyeux pour mieux observer la femme qui se dressait comme une lionne sur le lit, dominante et puissante. Il savait ce que cette femme avait en tête pour la suite des événements et déglutit difficilement, quand elle était comme ça, elle ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux. Il détestait perdre par-dessus tout. En plus, depuis que Lestrade savait qu'Irène l'avait battu dans son ancienne vie, il ne cessait de l'asticoter sur cette défaite plutôt cuisante.

- Vous me regardez d'un air si ébahi M. Holmes. Tellement ébahi, que vous en oubliez le danger face à vous.

Sherlock sentit une paire de bras l'enlacer au niveau de la taille et son corps bascula au niveau du lit. Mais Sherlock remarqua qu'Irène ne se montrait pas aussi forte que d'habitude et jeta un coup d'œil à son visage, il paraissait émacié et fatigué. Une tournée était toujours éprouvante mais Irène était infatigable comme lui et se risqua un regard vers son corps, il était aussi fin que d'habitude et pourtant, une légère rondeur venait déformer son ventre. Il posa la main sur cette rondeur et Irène frissonna à ce contact si tendre, si affectueux, si gentil. Elle prit la main de Sherlock entre les siennes et les pressa contre son ventre et sourit avec une affection et une émotion que Sherlock ne lui connaissait pas. Elle lui avait caché ce fait, elle…

- J'attends votre enfant M. Holmes. J'ai demandé à un spécialiste de prélever quelques cellules amniotiques, ils ont analysé l'ADN, c'est le tien Sherlock.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas appelé, voilà pourquoi elle avait été si secrète ces derniers temps ! Voilà pourquoi elle portait ce corset plutôt couple ! Elle voulait être à l'aise dans ses mouvements. C'était une immense surprise pour lui. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il serait bientôt père, c'était si irréel. Si irréel… Il passa une fois de plus ses mains longues et fines sur le ventre d'Irène pour tenter de sentir la vie qui y grandissait mais pour une fois, ses perceptions ne lui étaient d'aucune aide. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement en raison de son impuissance.

- M. Holmes, vous verrez le résultat d'ici quelques mois… Pour l'instant fêtons nos retrouvailles.

**Irène - Sherlock - Irène - Sherlock - Irène**

Elle se pencha très doucement pour capturer ses lèvres, ce baiser avait les allures d'une simple caresse et Sherlock répondit avec tout autant de douceur à ce contact. Pour une fois, ils seraient doux l'un envers l'autre, pour une fois, leurs sentiments prendraient le dessus sur leur besoin à se surpasser, se défier. Sherlock enlaça le corps d'Irène et la fit basculer sur le lit avec un air dominateur et qui trahissait une certaine candeur et un respect profond.

Il lut beaucoup de fragilité dans le regard de la belle en face de lui, cette fois était unique et elle était une future mère, alors pour tous les deux, autant montrer beaucoup de tendresse l'un envers l'autre, se faire confiance le plus possible, s'ouvrir définitivement à l'autre. L'innocence qui se voyait sur leurs visages révélait la beauté immense de leurs traits, on aurait cru voir deux anges qui se dévisageaient avec adoration.

Sherlock enroba les hanches d'Irène et rapprocha son ventre du sien propre comme pour faire comprendre à quel point ce qui y poussait pouvait être important. Il baisa la peau rebondie de la femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Les instincts protecteurs qui sommeillaient en Sherlock firent surface à cet instant précis, il se mit à quatre pattes au-dessus de la belle et fondit sur la nuque de sa dulcinée.

Il continua son œuvre en promenant les organes pulpeux sur la peau de pèche de la belle Irène Adler, cette dernière soupira d'aise. Les cheveux de Sherlock effleuraient le ventre rond d'Irène et les mains habiles de Sherlock défirent la fermeture éclair du corset d'Irène. Sherlock put s'emparer des tétons d'Irène qui passa ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de Sherlock, ce dernier la regarda lascivement et, pour ne pas brusquer les choses, remonta vers ses pommettes hautes.

Les mais puissantes de Sherlock massèrent les cuisses de l'ancienne dominatrice et Irène se cambra légèrement pour épouser les courbes de son amant. Son amant lécha langoureusement la poitrine délicieuse et offerte de la femme juste sous lui, pour une fois il la dominait ou plutôt, elle le lassait la dominer. Il s'attarda surtout sur son nombril et il humidifia ses propres doigts et fit pénétrer ces derniers dans l'antre si réservé de la chanteuse.

Il pénétra de plus en plus profondément dans l'antre de la belle sous lui et de plus en plus vite de ses doigts fins et agiles pour mieux l'élargir. Il sentit le liquide qui humectait des parois et conclut qu'Irène était plus que prête à le recevoir. Il se rapprocha une fois encore du corps d'Irène et fit quelques mouvements de va-et-vient avec son corps long et élancé.

Pour une fois l'orgasme les prit l'un après l'autre très rapidement, pour une fois ils ne s'étaient pas contrôlés par fierté rien que pour leurs retrouvailles, leur futur enfant. Ou bien était-ce par envie de construire quelque chose ensemble, de se poser maintenant que l'enfant inattendu naîtrait dans plusieurs mois ?

Sherlock ne connaissait pas la réponse à ses propres questions mais baisa le front d'Irène et la prit dans ses bras pour le restant de la nuit. Irène de son côté, se sentait beaucoup mieux, une part d'elle-même avait été effrayée par la réaction de son amant et compagnon. Elle s'était dit que la réaction de Sherlock déterminerait l'avenir de cet enfant, de sa grossesse.

Une fois complètement détendue, elle ferma les yeux longtemps après Sherlock dont la tête reposait sur le ventre d'Irène avec douceur. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de tout savoir et cet enfant était un mystère pour lui qu'il lui tardait à résoudre. Mais ce secret ne lui serait révélé que dans quelques mois, Irène connaissait aussi le sexe de l'enfant mais elle avait décidé de le lui cacher. Une énigme permettrait à Sherlock de le découvrir.

Mais patience serait sa meilleure alliée et la confiance qu'elle éprouvait envers Sherlock serait la meilleure conseillère, elle s'endormit donc à son tour, serra contre elle, la tête aux cheveux noirs du détective consultant.

* * *

**Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une joyeuse Saint Valentin!**

**Si vous avez aimé, reviewez!**


	2. Elément inconnu

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** est le créateur des personnages que j'ai utilisé ici, **Moffat et Gatiss** sont les parrains des personnages utilisés, **Lara, Martin et Benedict** étaient présents lors de l'accouchement.

Je remercie ceux qui ont lu bien entendu.

Suite demandée par **Kilimira**.

**Avertissements**: langage, lemon, lime.

* * *

**Elément inconnu**

* * *

La Femme ressentit un coup dans son ventre, son fils était bien agité aujourd'hui, peut-être avait-il ressenti l'excitation de son père pour son enquête ? Ou alors voulait-il manger un peu plus ? Cet enfant était déjà aussi impossible que son père et incapable de tenir en place. Irène sourit doucement, Nero serait très certainement n enfant brillant et talentueux. Elle espérait même qu'il avait hérité du talent de violoniste de son père ou son propre talent pour le chant.

En tous cas, elle était vraiment heureuse, que pouvait-elle désirer de plus ? Son compagnon avait accepté son futur enfant, leur futur fils et avait deviné en un tournemain son sexe. Rien de plus facile que de voir un chausson bleu sans dentelle perdu sur un coussin sur le canapé du salon. Alors pour une fois, Irène avait envie de se poser dans leur appartement et d'élever cet enfant même s'il pourrait être une source de danger.

Elle sourit doucement, sentir la vie grandir en elle l'avait considérablement calmée et elle paraissait moins dure avec les autres et envers elle-même. John avait trouvé qu'elle avait vraiment changée depuis l'arrivée de cet enfant dans la vie de Sherlock et d'Irène. Bien entendu, il poussait en elle de jour en jour mais elle l'imaginait déjà courir et jouer autour d'eux dans leur salon. Elle voyait déjà ses boucles noires étincelantes au soleil et des yeux bleu pâle qui brillaient et pétillaient de joie.

Cette joie était déjà contagieuse en elle-même, Irène se surprit à rire et elle posa la main une fois encore sur son ventre avec beaucoup d'amour. Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil juste à ce moment-là et dévisagea Irène une nouvelle fois du regard, elle souriait quand elle passait sa main sur son ventre, quand elle s'apercevait que l'enfant bougeait et qu'il ruait de coups le ventre de la belle. Le détective était presque jaloux d'Irène qui savait déjà plus de choses sur cet enfant que lui, elle était vraiment heureuse et paraissait partager des secrets avec lui. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir effleurer ce mystère rien qu'avec ses doigts !

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Mais la nature décidait autrement, malheureusement pour lui, seule une femme pouvait communiquer avec un enfant. C'est pourquoi il regretta amèrement en cet instant de se sentir exclus de cette petite bulle qui refermait Irène et leur enfant. Il soupira et ce soupir dut être particulièrement fort pour qu'Irène relève la tête surprise d'entendre un tel son de la bouche de son compagnon. Elle se leva de son siège et s'assit sur lui, lui prenant la main et baisant son front dans un geste rassurant et doux.

Sherlock posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Irène et la prit jalousement dans ses bras, il agissait comme s'il voulait être le seul dans la vie d'Irène mais Irène n'aimait que lui, alors pour quelles raisons avait-il peur ? Soudain, Irène comprit, Sherlock croyait que cet enfant la coupait de lui et lui baisa la tempe avec sensualité et Sherlock frissonna ressentant ce contact si intime. Il se rasséréna, comprenant qu'il était le seul et qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, les sentiments d'Irène pour lui ne changeant en rien.

Irène vivait une expérience unique, il l'avait compris et être privé de ce côté unique l'avait mis profondément mal à l'aise. Il aimait ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire et un lien aussi fort devait être quelque chose de vraiment étrange à expérimenter. Il était un homme mais cette singularité le rendait vraiment jaloux. Certes il n'imaginait pas comment cet enfant était mais au fond de lui, il voulait qu'il soit brillant et pas un imbécile. Il portait les gênes des Holmes après tout ! Tous les Holmes étaient naturellement brillants et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient été employés par la Royauté pour accomplir des tâches dans l'ombre.

Les Holmes étaient doués pour la manipulation, les calculs et les machineries plus ou moins sombres mais toutes ces machineries visaient à protéger quelque chose, à faire en sorte que ceux qui provoquaient le mal seraient détruits. En quelque sorte, Sherlock avait accompli ce qu'avait accompli sa famille depuis des générations en supprimant Moriarty et dire qu'il avait tout fait pour s'en éloigner. Mycroft avait accepté ce destin voilà longtemps mais lui voulant suivre une autre voix avait au final produit la même chose.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Quelle ironie pour lui, Mycroft devait être secrètement ravi par ce changement chez Sherlock et leur mère devait sourire dans leur ancienne demeure à la campagne. Leur mère avait été l'épouse d'un homme qui avait lui-même servi la Reine en son temps quand il protéger la Dame des tentatives d'assassinat à son encontre. Sherlock malgré lui, se souvint à cet instant de la médaille qu'avait reçu son père à cette occasion, la cérémonie avait été très discrète et seule la famille avait été présente ce jour-là pour ce jour glorieux.

Sa mère avait rayonné et avait même incité ses fils à en faire de même. Toute leur lignée avait été dans l'ombre du Roi ou de la Reine au pouvoir, elle était composée d'espions, de soldats, de chevaliers et même d'experts en criminologie. Cela dit, les Holmes avaient un penchant naturel envers l'art et Sherlock avait suivi les pas de son grand-oncle, un peintre, en se convertissant au violon. Il rit légèrement quand il se souvint de sa grand-mère qui avait pris Mycroft et Sherlock jeunes dans son hôtel particulier à Paris. Elle leur avait rentré le français à coups de marteau afin qu'ils se souviennent de chaque mot.

Pourquoi pensait-il à sa famille à présent ? Parce qu'il était sur le point d'en fonder une à son tour ? Son enfance perdue en raison de la mort de son père et son manque de foi en la justice de leur temps avait balayé toute trace de sentiments familiaux en lui. Il s'était peu à peu coupé de sa mère et de Mycroft parce que les policiers n'avaient pas trouvé l'assassin de son père. Il crispa les mains sur les bras du fauteuil à ces pensées, les inspecteurs étaient vraiment incompétents et pourtant certains avaient un certain flair comme Lestrade. Lestrade était le meilleur élément de Scotland Yard qu'il connaissait c'est-à-dire le moins obtus par rapport à ses conclusions.

- Sherlock… Calme-toi.

Et alors le détective se réveilla, ses yeux pleuraient de rage et de tristesse, son père ne lui avait jamais fait verser des larmes étant vraiment très strict, mais en cet instant, il se rendait compte à quel point il lui avait manqué. Un père était important pour un enfant et à l'époque, il avait rejeté toute aide de qui que ce soit. Il s'était enfermé sur lui-même jusqu'à devenir un être froid, insensible et purement guidé par la logique implacable. Il se souvint de la créature chétive qu'avait sauvée Lestrade en cette froide nuit de février, complètement droguée et difficile à comprendre.

_Les gars venez ! Venez par ici ! Un type est dans un état proche du coma ! Il est frigorifié ! Prévenez l'hôpital ! … Oh bordel il est drogué !_

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Il remercia Lestrade de l'avoir pris sous son aile, sans lui, il n'aurait jamais pu travailler avec la police, ans lui, il n'aurait pas pu assouvir sa passion pour les mystères… Il lui devant tant et il ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point. Puis la pimpante Mrs Hudson avait surgi à son tour lui apportant un peu de sa chaleur humaine évoquant une mère de substitution pour lui, une mère qui comprenait son fils et ne le jugeait pas. Et John avec qui il avait eu sa première discussion sur sa vie privée et il avait cru à tort que John était homosexuel. Cela dit, il avait commencé à comprendre un tout autre monde que celui de la mort, de l'intellect et des solutions géniales.

Enfin Irène, qui avait fait naître l'espoir que quelqu'un puisse l'égaler. Oh bien sûr Moriarty était à son niveau du point de vue de l'intelligence mais il n'était pas Elle. Tout simplement. Elle était différente, singulière, unique et si sexy par son intelligence. Elle était une femme, elle dépassait tous ceux qu'il avait jamais rencontré, si supérieure à tous qu'elle en devenait le centre de son univers. ET le jeu, ce jeu mêlé de domination, de plaisir et d'intelligence et Sherlock avait joui de ce jeu comme d'un bon mystère ou plutôt comme une liqueur corsée qui se buvait et se dégustait comme un met rare.

Il embrassa Irène une fois encore mais sur les lèvres cette fois-ci, elle faisait son bonheur chaque jour et il appréciait le fait d'être son seul et unique. Elle était sienne et il était à elle, tous deux si intimement liés qu'ils en devaient inséparables, uniques. Il enlaça Irène dans ses bras et la belle se serra tout contre lui, sa jambe passée derrière son dos, laissant apparaître sa peau nue et glabre.

Sherlock s'attaqua à la gorge de la femme et prit sa cuisse dans sa main longue et experte comme Irène lui avait appris. Il laissa courir sa langue vers sa poitrine et le peignoir d'Irène glissa peu à peu au sol comme un morceau d'étoffe soyeuse. Irène déboucla la ceinture de Sherlock et elle fit apparaître le sexe nu de l'homme sous ses genoux sur ce fauteuil de cuir sombre. Les doigts de Sherlock cherchèrent fébrilement son entrée et Irène apprécia une fois encore la délicatesse de l'Homme.

Son antre fut bientôt humide et Irène ferma les yeux, se préparant pour la suite des événements, le sexe de Sherlock pénétra d'un coup sec en elle et l'orgasme vint bientôt. Sherlock vint beaucoup plus tard. Décidément cet enfant et ses hormones de femme enceinte lui faisaient perdre toute emprise sur son corps. Dommage pour une ancienne dominatrice mais cette relation était si constructive. Elle portait l'enfant de Sherlock et elle aimait être celle qui comptait pour Sherlock : il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à la sauver et il avait ruiné sa vie pour sauver ceux qu'il chérissait.

Moriarty avait offert à Irène et Sherlock une opportunité incroyable de travailler ensemble pour détruire son réseau et pour la deuxième fois de leur vie, ils avaient été unis dans l'amour, dans le travail et dans la vie. Ils avaient opté pour le déguisement du couple et c'était ce qui marchait le mieux pour eux : ils n'avaient pas besoin d'inventer une histoire pour se cacher. Personne ne posait de questions à un couple mis à part comment ils s'étaient rencontrés.

_- Nous nous sommes rencontrés au cours d'une affaire familiale et nous sommes sortis ensemble par la force des choses_, répondaient-ils toujours.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Un déguisement était toujours un autoportrait et c'était une excellente excuse pour s'embrasser, s'aimer, se chérir en public. On ne dérangeait pas un couple amoureux en pleins ébats ainsi entre deux baisers, ils parlaient de Moriarty, de Moran, de réseau, d'hommes de main tout en se faisant plaisir. Leurs regards en disaient long pour les vieilles dames qui passaient par là et qui souriaient de plaisir de voir deux jeunes gens aussi heureux par la vie en ces temps si difficiles.

Et Moran était tombé à son tour, Irène reprit à plein temps son rôle de chanteuse d'opéra, perdant de vue pour quelque temps à regret son cher Sherlock à son plus grand désespoir et son incroyable surprise. Elle s'était habituée à sa présence et ses baisers étaient si doux, ses mains sur son corps lui avaient donnée des frissons.

Inopinément, elle était revenue à Londres, trouvant un Sherlock qui s'ennuyait de la vie londonienne depuis la mort de Moriarty et de Moran. Ses yeux avaient brillé à l'instant même de son apparition dans son appartement, ils s'étaient enlacés et John les avait vus les jours suivant dans le lit de Sherlock. John avait paru inquiet de ne pas voir Sherlock tirer sur les murs à cette heure de la journée, aussi avait-il jugé bon de voir l'état de Sherlock dans sa chambre. Son sens médical avait prévalu à ce moment-là.

Or, Sherlock était nu et en compagnie d'une femme qui était supposée morte. John était tombé à la renverse contre le mur de la chambre du détective, réveillant par la même les deux amants. Lestrade fut mis au courant malgré la discrétion des deux tourtereaux et toute la bande.

Et Nero était arrivé dans le ventre d'Irène, faisant grandir leur petite compagnie. Lestrade était ravi de voir que le drogué à l'état proche de la mort avait enfin trouvé une fin convenable, Mrs Hudson était heureuse et se fit la conseillère d'Irène en matière de grossesse. Mary, en tant que pédiatre, aidait aussi Irène. Quant à Molly, elle avait pris la nouvelle sur un ton mi-figue mi-raisin. Elle était toujours amoureuse de Sherlock même si elle sortait avec Lestrade. Elle ne se déferait jamais d ses sentiments.

- Sherlock, je crois qu'il arrive !

* * *

**La suite sera pour bientôt, non je n'ai aucune honte à couper à un tel moment.**

**Review please!**


	3. Moment de bonheur

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** est le créateur des personnages que l'utilise à ma sauce, **Moffat et Gatiss** ont eu l'idée de les transposer au XXIè siècle,** Lara**, **Benedict et Martin** ont la chance inouïe de les incarner.

Un grand merci pour ceux qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, vos favoris et mises en alerte.

**Avertissement**: rien à signaler mis à part, allusions à la violence sur enfant. Je pense que je vais baisser le rating plus loin.

* * *

**Moment de bonheur**

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, toute l'équipe était réunie au pied du lit d'hôpital d'Irène qui portait, souriante, son enfant. Sherlock regardait avec intérêt et curiosité son fils, il frétillait d'impatience à l'idée de pouvoir enfin le porter. Mais Irène était très protectrice ou alors trop possessive envers son fils pour pouvoir le laisser le prendre dans ses bras. Une fois encore, Sherlock constatait la supériorité de la Femme face à lui, il se faisait mener par le bout du nez même sans s'en rendre compte.

D'ailleurs, elle lui jetait des coups d'œil plutôt coquins et rieurs, joueuse, elle adorait quand Sherlock ne pouvait pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait même après des mois et des mois d'attente et d'espoir. Et pourtant ce n'était pas peine d'avoir essayé de toucher le front de Nero du bout de ses doigts fins. Le jeune père comprenait enfin ce qui liait Irène à son enfant et il désirait enfin découvrir l'effet que cela procurait de porter un enfant.

Certes, il n'avait pas grandi dans son ventre, un homme ne pouvait pas porter d'enfant, mais il possédait une paire de bras qui devaient absolument servir. Sinon pourquoi des gênes étaient programmés pour les synthétiser ? D'ailleurs ses bras étaient crispés à sa grande surprise, comme si le refus d'Irène de le laisser porter leur enfant était un manque de confiance ou de jalousie. Si seulement, elle pouvait lui passer son enfant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps, complètement ignorants des pensées et des soucis de Sherlock, Mycroft, Lestrade et John discutaient du devenir de l'enfant pendant que Molly, Mary et Mrs Hudson parlaient grossesse et bébés avec Irène. Mais cette dernière était tellement dans sa bulle de bonheur, elle rayonnait littéralement ce qui faisait d'elle la femme la plus belle de la terre, même du système solaire. Mycroft devinait que les yeux seraient ceux de Sherlock alors que Lestrade espérait qu'il hérite des beaux cheveux d'Irène. John quant à lui, priait le ciel pour que l'enfant hérite de l'espièglerie de sa mère. Espièglerie contagieuse quand on l'appréciait.

Cela dit, tous trois étaient d'accord sur un point, Nero devait hériter de l'intelligence de ses deux parents. Tous les Holmes étaient dotés dès leurs naissances, d'un intellect qui surclassait celui des autres. Mais Irène était également très intelligente, on ne défiait pas le gouvernement britannique sas avoir une once d'intelligence et de ruse après tout. Or la question de la musique ne fut pas évoquée, les trois trouvant que Sherlock et Irène suffisaient à eux tous seuls. Ils se lançaient dans des concours musicaux des jours durant quand ils s'ennuyaient, au grand désespoir de Mrs Hudson qui voulait un peu de paix la nuit.

- Il sera peintre, comme notre grand-oncle, affirma Mycroft.

Les deux autres hochèrent de la tête avec conviction, dévisageant l'enfant avec détermination comme s'ils s'étaient fait une mission de ne pas laisser Nero à porter d'un violon ou d'un piano. Croisant les bras avec la force des gens décidés, ils se regardèrent eux-mêmes et d'un regard, signèrent un contrat.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

- Il est tellement beau, s'extasia Mrs Hudson sous les yeux d'une Irène vraiment heureuse.

Molly tenant de sourire une fois de plus quand elle jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil à l'enfant, c'était Irène au final, pas elle. Et dire qu'elle avait cru un instant et même longtemps quand Sherlock l'avait contactée pour falsifier son cadavre, qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Il avait même pleuré mais ce n'est que lorsqu'elle avait appris via Lestrade que Sherlock s'intéressait à Irène depuis très longtemps, qu'elle avait déduit qu'il s'était joué d'elle ce jour-là.

- John pense que Nero sera aussi impossible que ses deux parents, rit Mary. Mais je ne pense pas, avec nous, il sera aussi sage qu'une image.

La jeune pédiatre effleura de sa main la tête de l'enfant que portait Irène avec douceur. Elle voulut demander la permission à Irène de le porter mais ayant vu qu'elle refusait à Sherlock ce droit, elle ne s'y risqua pas. Et elle voyait que Sherlock s'impatientait d'heure en heure, et, elle avait entendu dire par John que Sherlock était vraiment curieux de savoir à quoi ressemblerait Nero à sa naissance. Irène pouvait le porter mais Sherlock voulait le voir, considérant son fils comme un autre mystère à résoudre.

- Sherlock, viens-voir.

Ah ! Irène consentait peut-être enfin à laisser Sherlock porter Nero, mais Mary préférait ne rien parier pour le moment ayant déjà une certaine expérience sur la femme qui était couchée sur le lit. Elle avait bien laissé une grosse marque rouge sur son front lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois. Mais Mary savait et avait appris beaucoup de choses depuis ce temps-là, lointain. Leur rencontre s'était déroulée deux ans auparavant et elle n'avait pas cessé de faire des recherches sur cette femme.

Mais elle n'avait rien découvert et Mary avait compris que l'ancienne dominatrice ne dirait rien, les seules fois où Mary avait évoqué l'enfance d'Irène, cette dernière avait paru se tendre, comme si elle avait eu une enfance très difficile. Elle s'était ensuite murée dans un silence qui avait paru une éternité à Mary et depuis, elle avait stoppé ses recherches.

Elle pensait que ce qu'elle y trouverait ne serait pas très agréable à découvrir, cependant, une fois ou deux, elle avait surpris Irène à faire des cauchemars quand elle faisait une sieste. Elle évoquait un homme qui la battait parce qu'une belle fille, c'était une prostituée. Son père voulait la défigurer ? Mary avait serré les poings quand elle avait conclu d'après ce qu'elle avait écouté malgré elle. Quel homme horrible de vouloir garder sa fille pour lui tout seul, par jalousie paternelle ! Elle avait aussi deviné que la mère d'Irène n'avait jamais été présente ou avait sombré dans l'alcoolisme, ignorant les cris de détresse de sa fille.

- _Maman !_

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Durant ce temps, Sherlock avait pris avec délicatesse et bonheur, son jeune fils dans ses bras. Tout le monde regarda la scène avec tendresse, qui aurait cru qu'un jour le célèbre détective consultant serait capable de tant de douceur envers un enfant ? Ceci dit, Lestrade avait vu Sherlock se comporter d'une autre manière avec les enfants de l'ambassadeur, il avait été doux comme si les enfants occupaient une place spéciale dans sa tête. Ou bien était-ce parce que les enfants faisaient montre 'une curiosité très bienvenue aux yeux de Sherlock Holmes.

- Sherlock, assieds-toi sur le lit, ordonna Lestrade.

Ils étaient passés au tutoiement quelques mois auparavant, après toutes ces années à se connaître, se fréquenter, ils avaient fini par être amis même si ce mot avait jailli lors d'une soirée assez mouvementée. Sherlock avait reçu une balle dans l'épaule, l'envoyant aux urgences assez rapidement, Lestrade avait tutoyé Sherlock tout du long de son séjour forcé à l'hôpital, montrant que leur lien n'était pas que professionnel. Et puis, ils tenaient quand même l'un à l'autre : Sherlock s'était jeté du haut d'une tour pour sauver Lestrade et Lestrade avait sauvé la mise de Sherlock à plusieurs reprises.

- S'il le faut.

Le détective s'assit obligeamment sur le lit à côté de la belle Irène Adler qui transpirait le bonheur et pourtant, ses yeux montraient des cernes à cause de l'accouchement. Quelle épreuve ! Etre une femme face au sexe et à la reproduction était une malédiction : on souffrait toujours. Mais elle se releva pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Sherlock, posa une main chaleureuse et délicate sur son bras et ses yeux allaient de Sherlock à son fils. Elle avait enfin trouvé l'équilibre qu'elle avait cherché depuis tant d'années ! Ce sentiment de protection et de chaleur était ce qu'il avait toujours fallu à Irène pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Puis Sherlock esquissa un sourire quand il put enfin serrer son fils tant attendu dans ses bras, le mystère était enfin résolu ! Un poids se leva des épaules de Sherlock et il se redressa fièrement sur le lit en compagnie de celle qui partageait sa vie et de sa future vie. Comme un coq il fixa Lestrade et le changement était tangible, Sherlock était un bel homme et peu de gens qui le côtoyaient le réalisait. Ils voyaient son côté désagréable, le type qui avait un sacré intellect et celui qui passait son temps à la morgue ou à faire des expériences pour trouver un alibi.

Mais là, la grâce de Sherlock était révélée pour la première fois et Molly qui avait déjà vu cet aspect chez lui, tomba à nouveau sous le charme bien malgré elle, Gregory, Irène, Sherlock et Nero. Gregory savait depuis longtemps que Molly était amoureuse de Sherlock mais cette fois lui rafraichit la mémoire. Ce n'était pas le moment choisi pour cette piqûre de rappel mais Greg dut déployer des trésors de jeu comme Sherlock pour se montrer souriant. Mais un baiser de Sherlock sur le front d'Irène convainquit que Sherlock n'aimerait jamais Molly. Son expression se fit plus sincère.

Puis le groupe se sépara et Mycroft s'attarda sur le pas de la porte pour graver dans sa mémoire l'image sous ses yeux : celle d'une famille souriante et heureuse. Il était ravi que son frère se soit installé et il était content de voir qu'il aurait un neveu voire plusieurs de son vivant. Mycroft était incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour les femmes ou les hommes. Il ne connaissait pas le désir sexuel du tout. Le corps d'une femme ne l'émouvait pas du tout.

_Bonne chance Sherlock. Dans ta nouvelle vie. _

Et il sortit le pas léger de la chambre du couple qui avait besoin d'intimité.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

John s'était juste arrêté dans le couloir et des larmes de joie coulaient dans ses yeux, un profond soulagement se peignait sur les rides naissantes du médecin. Mary l'attendait à la salle d'attente, préférant ne pas gâcher le moment d'émotion de John, ce dernier avait espéré que Sherlock devienne comme ça pendant des années, ouvert ne serait-ce que quelques secondes pour montrer un bonheur certain. Il n'avait pas été préparé au Sherlock lumineux de quelques minutes auparavant mais quelle bonne surprise !

Greg attendait John et Mary pour fêter la naissance en compagnie d'une Molly un peu triste, Irène avait eu le plus beau des hommes et certainement un des plus intelligents. Mais on disait que l'amour n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait commander, pas vrai ? Elle aurait du accepter voilà des années quand Irène avait surgi dans leurs vies à tous du moins officiellement. Même si Molly avait fini par avoir eu vent que le paquet rouge envoyé, cette morte sur un lit de morgue, ce portable que Sherlock avait analysé sans relâche étaient en relation directe avec Irène.

Elle avait même su plus tard que cette femme avait connu Moriarty et s'était associée avec lui pour faire tomber les frères Holmes. Oh ce n'étaient que quelques bribes de conseils ici et là, histoire de bien cerner les frères pour mieux les détruire. Mais malgré elle et son jeu, Irène était tombée peu à peu amoureuse de Sherlock et Sherlock avait eu le coup de foudre pour elle dès qu'il avait vue. Nue.

Le jour où elle avait rencontré Irène pour la première fois, elle l'avait jalousée pour sa beauté, son intelligence incroyable alors qu'elle… avait du travailler pendant des années et des années pur parvenir à un tel niveau d'analyse. Et cette assurance face à Sherlock qui le séduisait tant et elle avait vu et revu toutes les fois où elle s'était retrouvée face à lui, elle s'était couverte de ridicule.

Mais Irène était habituée à Sherlock et elle était à son niveau semblait-il. Alors Molly s'était tue devant autant de cynisme. En plus, Sherlock avait eu en tête de la retrouver pendant qu'il feignait sa mort et cette idée datait du moment où Sherlock lui avait demandée de falsifier un cadavre pour lui. Irène avait fait semblant d'être morte brisant le cœur de Sherlock, au fond ils se méritaient l'un l'autre. Grand bien leur fasse avec leur fils ! Après tout, tout le monde avait droit au bonheur. Sur ce, elle partit en compagnie de Greg, de John et de Mary. Mrs Hudson était partie de bonne heure avec Mycroft qui l'avait raccompagnée chez elle obligeamment, la vieille dame en profita pour parler potins mais bien entendu, Mycroft était déjà au courant de tout.

* * *

**Un auteur ne survit pas longtemps ici sans une petite review. ^^**


	4. Se reconstruire

Je remercie **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** d'avoir eu l'idée incroyablement superbe de faire naître Sherlock Holmes et consort. Je remercie aussi **Moffat** et **Gatiss** de nous laisser utiliser leurs propres versions des personnages utilisés ci-dessous.** Lara, Benedict et Martin** sont des acteurs géniaux.

Je remercie ceux et celels qui prennent leur temps pour mire à chaque chapitre, voir que plusieurs personnes lisent me fait plaisir. Vraiment. Et merci pour les reviews qui m'aident encore mieux à comprendre pourquoi les gens aiment ma fanfiction.

**Avertissements** : Rien de particulier. Angst peut-être?

* * *

**Se reconstruire**

* * *

Plusieurs jours après l'accouchement, Irène reprit ses quartiers au 221B Baker Street, son fils Nero dans les bras en compagnie d'un Sherlock plus éveillé que jamais. Il tenait à sa vie privée, à la vie de ses proches et depuis qu'il avait appris que son fils viendrait chez lui une semaine après sa naissance, ses sens s'étaient plus aiguisés que jamais, surpassant même Mycroft dans certaines déductions. Sa tension était telle que parfois, il se réveillait en sursaut en pleine nuit, cherchant la présence devenue si familière d'Irène, pour un peu, Sherlock devenait aussi peu confiant que lors de son dernier duel face à Moriarty.

Les nerfs de John furent mis à rude épreuve et il semblait que seule Mrs Hudson comprenait ce que Sherlock pouvait ressentir, ayant déjà eu des enfants, elle savait que la vie de son fils comptait beaucoup. Lestrade n'avait jamais vu Sherlock aussi froid que maintenant, il avait déjà perdu cette chaleur et ce charisme qui l'avaient habité le jour de la venue au monde de Nero. D'un côté, Lestrade regrettait que cet enfant soit venu parce que Sherlock devenait insupportable, plus que d'habitude, et pourtant, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il voyait son aspect humain.

- Sherlock, tout ira bien, John est là, Mycroft sera là et je suis là. De plus, qui attaquerait ton fils ?

Les mots de Lestrade ne calmèrent pas Sherlock et John observa patiemment son meilleur ami d'un œil attentif : il se souvenait du moment quand Sherlock l'avait envoyé balader au Dartmoor. Ainsi, il vit le regard énervé du détective se pencher sur son ami du Scotland Yard, ami pour lequel il avait sacrifié sa réputation, tout. Les mains tremblantes et les yeux humides de rage, il sortit de la pièce où était allongée le corps. Lestrade n'avait vu Sherlock dans un tel état que lorsqu'il avait été en cure de désintoxication, sur un lit d'hôpital, qu'on avait attaché avec des lanières de cuir.

- Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça.

Lestrade avait fixé John avec commisération et compassion, John avait-il déjà subi les foudres de Sherlock ? Il pensait que oui au vu de la lueur particulière dans le regard du médecin militaire et la façon dont il avait positionné ses épaules. Mais il préféra ne pas savoir quand John avait eu à subir les foudres du détective consultant, il ne voulait pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie. Aussi, se tut-il pour avoir la paix et laissa John faire toutes les observations imaginables sur le corps de la victime.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Sherlock se retrouva seul dans son salon en compagnie de son violon, jouant et rejouant sans cesse le thème de sa compagne avec des variantes qui évoquaient son inquiétude, sa nervosité ou alors une note plus joyeuse, plus aimante. Mais parfois les cordes émettaient des sons discordants et Mrs Hudson réalisa que Sherlock perdait peu à peu pied, il n'avait jamais été habitué à être père et cette perspective devait le terrifier.

Il avait certainement été curieux de voir à quoi ressemblerait son fils, or il n'était pas habitué à exprimer ses sentiments, ses émotions. Il avait fait des efforts pour le jour de la naissance de Nero mais là, son excitation avait baissé et il avait enfin ouvert les yeux sur ses nouvelles responsabilités. Il ne connaissait de figure paternelle et même maternelle que Mycroft, son frère qui avait pris soin de lui depuis la mort non-élucidée de leur père et la dépression de leur mère.

_Tu parles d'une enfance_.

Mais au lieu de demander conseil, il se murait dans son inquiétude et dans un silence à rendre fou même le plus patient des hommes, John avait refusé d'agir cette fois-ci. Pourtant, une seule personne parvenait à percer l'armure de Sherlock, Mary, qui avait une expérience similaire à celle de Sherlock, son père ayant disparu des années plus tôt au cours d'une chasse au trésor. Elle avait su cibler en partie ses craintes et avait pu dans une certaine mesure le calmer au cours de la semaine précédent le retour d'Irène et de l'enfant. La jeune pédiatre avait aussi promis à Sherlock qu'elle aiderait Irène autant que possible, qu'elle était pédiatre et que l'enfant serait entre de bonnes mains. Sherlock avait reposé l'archet qu'il tenait entre ses mains tremblantes sur ses genoux.

Puis, grâce aux discussions avec la jeune femme au visage angélique, Sherlock avait retrouvé son calme et une bonne partie de sa suffisance habituelle. L'inspecteur de Scotland Yard avait apprécié ce retour à la normale même s'il ne l'avoua pas ouvertement au principal intéressé et pour une fois John aima l'attitude présomptueuse de son ami. Il préférait de loin un Sherlock Holmes fort qu'un Holmes contrôlé par ses émotions, ce n'était pas beau à voir du tout pour un ami.

- Certaines choses ne devraient pas changer du tout.

C'est donc dans une atmosphère plutôt conviviale qu'Irène s'assit dans le fauteuil de Sherlock avec son fils dans les bras, elle aussi avait subi certaines transformations. Cet instinct maternel la rendait plus attirante et d'autant plus dangereuse, elle captait le regard de tous les hommes qui passaient dans la rue et elle souriait malicieusement quand elle sentait les yeux des hommes se poser sur elle. Elle avait en un sens toujours aimé être sous le feu des projecteurs et même l'arrivée de son fils n'avait rien changé. Mais elle se jura de ne pas utiliser Nero peu importe la nature de ses projets, il était l'objet de sa fierté, de son triomphe sur Sherlock.

Etrangement, la nature de leur relation avait changé depuis leur rencontre, d'adversaires à amants, leur histoire avait été tumultueuse et diablement sexy. Quand elle l'avait eu dans son lit à Karachi lors de cette nuit mouvementée, elle avait ressenti la victoire mais, quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, le triomphe l'avait gagnée. Elle pouvait prouver au monde entier qu'elle avait mis à ses pieds non seulement l'Angleterre, mais également le détective consultant qui vivait une existence solitaire loin de toute forme de relation.

Et pourtant, le fait d'être enceinte l'avait privée peu à peu de ses mouvements, de sa liberté cependant ce sentiment de triomphe, mêlé de joie venait rehausser ce manque d'activité. Son agent avait tenté de savoir qui était l'heureux élu, en tant qu'assistant de chanteuse d'opéra, il se devait de savoir mais Irène se contentait de sourire. Mystérieusement.

- _Oh tu m'agaces !_

Cette expression agaçait son agent, jaloux de l'homme qui régnait sur le cœur de la cantatrice, la cantatrice à la voix d'or qui pouvait chanter sur toutes les notes qu'elles soient graves ou aigues. Elle était si rare, elle pouvait remplacer une soprano ou une alto quand elle le voulait ou tout simplement prendre le rôle de la Reine de la Nuit de Mozart ou bien Carmen, la voluptueuse.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Sherlock, quant à lui, haussait des épaules quand il s'apercevait que celle qui partageait sa vie accaparait toute l'attention des journalistes quant à l'identité du père de son enfant, ils ne possédaient aucune logique. Mais au fond, il souhaitait que ça reste ainsi, que personne ne sache que l'enfant vienne de lui, plus personne ne le laisserait en paix et il pensait avec amertume que toutes les femmes envieuses enverraient des menaces de mort à Irène. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir qu'une telle situation s'installe.

_Plutôt mourir_

Il aimait sa tranquillité à Baker Street, son semblant d'anonymat, les enquêtes qu'il menait pour le compte de Scotland Yard, de Mycroft, pour des particuliers. C'était une vie qu'il chérissait et avec l'apparition de personnes comme Moriarty ou Irène, sa vie s'était pimentée et avait pris une toute autre ampleur, chose qu'il avait avidement recherchée pendant des années.

Même si Londres était devenue morose sans le criminel consultant, il était revenu pour John, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson… Voir comment chacun avait évolué, voir que tous allaient bien et qu'ils vivaient une existence paisible. Il lui avait fallu cependant se séparer un temps d'Irène et cette séparation lui avait presque déchiré le cœur mais tous deux avaient compris, avaient assumé qu'ils risquaient de ne plus se voir pendant longtemps.

Mais Nero était arrivé et ça avait changé la donne, bien entendu, Irène continuerait ses tournées à travers l'Europe et même le monde si elle gagnait suffisamment de notoriété. Irène recherchait toujours à plaire, à séduire et séduire le monde entier était un défi intéressant à relever. Un jour Mycroft avait osé dire qu'Irène avait une voix extraordinaire et Sherlock avait ri doucement, trouvant incroyable que son propre frère approuve le talent de sa compagne. Il l'avait dit uniquement à John mais Sherlock était rentré inopinément à ce moment-là, faisant sursauter Mycroft sur son siège.

- Ravi que tu l'approuves très cher frère.

Sherlock abaissa le rideau de sa chambre, regardant encore une fois Nero dormir dans son berceau, c'était un bébé paisible selon Mrs Hudson et si charmant. Sherlock et Irène avaient eu la chance d'avoir un bébé potelé, le genre qui faisait toujours sensation et qui ravissait toutes les femmes alentour. Sherlock avait ainsi eu l'occasion de mieux observer les réactions humaines des autres, l'aidant dans ses enquêtes, c'était comme si son propre fils l'aidait à résoudre certaines enquêtes.

Il posa une main délicate sur le ventre de l'enfant qui vibrait au rythme de sa respiration et qui soupira presque quand il sentit la main de son père sur lui. Nero attrapa les doigts de Sherlock et joua un peu avec jusqu'à ce que Sherlock se détache de son enfant pour rejoindre sn lit vide sans Irène. Il était père au foyer comme Lestrade avait une fois affirmé en riant, quel retournement de situation au XXIè siècle ! Avant c'étaient les femmes qui s'occupaient des enfants, pas l'inverse. Sherlock avait levé les yeux au ciel face à tant de cliché !

- La société change, Lestrade.

Pour le coup, il avait abandonné le Greg qui s'était installé avec le temps. Ce qui avait encore accentué l'hilarité de l'inspecteur de police et provoqué l'exaspération du détective privé. John avait eu du mal à contenir son fou-rire aussi mais Sherlock ne doutait pas un seul instant que son ami avait du raconter l'affaire à Mary et avait du s'écrouler de rire sur la table. Mais une chose était sure : il remerciait John de ne pas dire quoique ce soit sur Nero sur son blog, Irène n'aurait pas apprécié et lui non plus. Et tous les journalistes à la ronde, des journalistes version Kitty Riley seraient accourus au 221B. Et il ne croyait pas avoir la patience de répondre à leurs questions futiles, inutiles et aberrantes de bêtise.

Mrs Holmes avait été mise au courant grâce à Mycroft et n'avait pas ébruité la grossesse d'Irène, respectant le silence de son fils, ses amies de la cour royale n'auraient pas manqué de le raconter à leurs maris et amies. Et du coup, on aurait usé de l'enfant pour faire tomber les deux Holmes d'un coup.

Peu de gens savaient que Mycroft et Sherlock étaient frères mais cette révélation aurait fait le rapprochement, Sherlock regrettait que ce genre d'événements éveille la curiosité et l'intellect des hommes normaux. Comme si le fait de savoir qui couche avec qui avait autant d'importance. Il se souvenait de ces filles qui regardaient avidement les magazines à sensations, pour savoir si telle ou telle star rompait parce qu'elle avait appris que la personne qui partageait sa vie avait partagé le lit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

_Mais ils sont d'un ennui à vouloir mettre tout le monde avec tout le monde!_

Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit dans le lit, une musique lui trottant dans la tête lui évoquant la naissance, l'enfance te le renouveau. Une ode à la vie et à la vie partagée avec un être cher. Une musique évoquant la tension et la peur, une musique rappelant les joies de la chasse et de la furtivité. Telle était sa vision de sa nouvelle vie avec Nero, une vie riche ne rebondissements et surprises. Voir grandir son fils pendant plus de vingt ans serait très intéressant à son sens.

Mrs Hudson lui avait parlé de ses propres enfants partis aux Etat-Unis, sa propre sœur vivant au Nord de l'Angleterre… Une famille éclatée et ruinée par son mari… Une vie de famille qu'elle ne souhaitait pas à Sherlock du tout. Et il espérait que cette situation ne se reproduise pas avec Nero du tout, mais le contraire arrivait, tout le monde formait une meilleure équipe, un meilleur groupe grâce à Nero. C'était juste incroyable.

* * *

**Une fois de plus, je remercie ceux qui lisent.**

**Si vous avez aimé, reviewez!**


	5. Vieux différent

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle **est l'unique dépositaire des personnages utilisés ici, quoiqu'un disent ces Américains qui veulent se bourrer les poches avec Sherlock Holmes,** Moffat et Gatiss **sont ceux qui font partie de ceux qui continuent la tradition holmesinne au travers d'un XXIè siècle**, Lara, Benedict et Martin** sont ceux qui promouvoient cette excellente version**.**

Je remercie ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de reviewer, ça m'aide à comprendre pourquoi on aime lire et suivre mes textes.

**Avertissement:** ça va être douloureux à dire mais c'est une sorte de chantage.

* * *

**Vieux différent**

* * *

Le petit Nero manifesta très vite des dons particuliers, propres aux Holmes et à la famille Adler depuis longtemps disparue, Irène était la seule survivante. Il était doué, apprenait très vite et bien sûr, il commençait à s'intéresser à l'art de manière générale. Lestrade, John et Mycroft tenaient toujours des réunions secrètes dans la salle spéciale du Club Diogène pour faire ne sorte de Nero n'aime que le dessin et la peinture. Mais sous l'influence des deux parents, ce serait une tâche difficile. Or, ils leur suffiraient de prendre Nero de temps à autre avec eux, chacun à son tour, dans un musée qui se consacrait uniquement aux tableaux, pas à la vidéo, au son, juste l'art pictural.

Mais aucune de leurs tentatives ne fonctionna vraiment, Irène était une mère assez protectrice et possessive, comme toutes les mères, mais Irène était vraiment différente des autres. Elle aimait garder le contrôle. Elle prétendait que l'inspecteur Lestrade l'accompagnait au musée en guise de garde du corps pour couvrir son amitié avec Lestrade et un bon moment pour connaître un peu mieux ses concurrents, ceux qui empêchaient d'écouter la musique mais voulaient qu'on aiguise le plaisir de la vue.

- C'est touchant, beaucoup préfèrent regarder et contempler plutôt que d'écouter la musique d'opéra qui ouvre la porte des rêves et des songes, se moquait Irène.

Elle était curieuse de connaître la réaction de Sherlock si jamais il venait à l'accompagner dans une de ses visites, lui qui aimait la musique ne trouverait pas que les expositions soient de son goût, cela dit, comme son grand-oncle était peintre, il se tairait sans doute. Le dilemme se déroulant sous les yeux d'Irène serait un plaisir pour ceux qui aimaient les jeux de pouvoir et de domination. Mais elle ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'elle sortait avec le grand détective, elle-même ne pourrait pas résister de l'embrasser en public, histoire de prouver qu'elle avait le pouvoir.

- Irène, je pense qu'il faut quitter le musée, il se fait tard, la rappela à la réalité Lestrade.

La belle soupira et lui jeta un coup d'œil aguicheur qui faillit faire oublier à Lestrade celle qui comptait le plus dans sa vie. Mais Lestrade se jura de ne plus oublier ce détail, sachant qu'Irène était assez joueuse, Molly avait aimé Sherlock et Molly avait été déçue quand elle avait vu Irène prendre Sherlock sur le bord d'une fenêtre. Sous ses yeux. Irène n'avait jamais apprécié qu'une fille qui ne s'intéressait au détective juste pour son visage, l'image qu'il renvoyait et l'idéal de l'homme qui réussissait toujours tout, tourne autour de Sherlock comme ça.

Molly n'avait pas le goût du défi, de l'aventure et malheureusement, Sherlock ne la rappelait jamais à l'ordre. Irène haïssait la faiblesse de cette femme. Et elle ne comprenait pas comment un homme fort comme Lestrade avait choisi Molly. Elle pourrait faire oublier au policier jusqu'au nom de sa fiancée, l'historie d'un soir pour briser Molly Hooper un peu plus. Décidément, la faiblesse n'était pas son fort. Seuls des hommes comme Moriarty, Moran, Sherlock, Mycroft et même dans une certaine mesure John et Greg Lestrade avaient su capter son attention. La force qui se dégageait de chacun d'eux avait réussi à lui faire oublier son homosexualité, elle aimait la force autant qu'elle aimait l'intelligence.

- Lestrade, comment se porte cette chère Molly ?

Lestrade eut un regard de profond dégoût axé sur la chanteuse d'opéra un court instant avant de se reprendre. Irène voulait obtenir l'aveux de la faiblesse que Molly ne se sentait pas très bien depuis la venue au monde de Nero. Molly avait toujours été jalouse d'Irène, cette jalousie s'était transformée en envie et même en haine profonde quand Irène et Sherlock s'étaient promenés main dans la main dans un parc. Greg ne se souvenait pas d'une Molly aussi hargneuse qu'à ce moment-là mais c'était un petit jeu de pouvoir entre femmes, entre une femme qui possédait suffisamment d'intelligence pour faire tomber tout un gouvernement et une autre, experte en cadavres. Inutile de préciser que celle en face de lui gagnerait.

- Irène, ne fais pas comme si tu t'intéressais à elle. Tu joues comme Sherlock avec elle.

Sur ce, l'inspecteur la quitta sur le seuil du 221 B, Irène comprenait ce qui attirait tellement Sherlock en cet homme, il ne se laissait pas impressionner. C'était un très bon point pour lui. Vraiment. Dommage qu'elle n'ait pas choisi ce policier-là pour obtenir toutes les photos de Sherlock dans son drap.

Il aimait protéger les autres, tout ce qui touchait à la justice, la justesse, la sincérité, à la sécurité d'autrui. Peut-être que son besoin de protéger Molly s'était transformé en amour par la force des choses mais Irène se demandait pourquoi. Le manque de Sherlock pendant plusieurs mois avait du rendre Molly plus que demandante, aussi avait-elle du se tourner vers Lestrade. L'homme qui représentait la justice après Sherlock. Pauvre femme.

Mais le ciel se couvrait et les premières gouttes d'une pluie torrentielle se rabattirent sur elle, femme seule sur le trottoir d'une des rues les plus célèbres de Londres présentement. La porte se ferma sur elle en un grand claquement sinistre comme pour lui rappeler que Sherlock était le seul. Nero, âgé de deux ans, assis sur sa poussette, se réveilla au sursaut et regarda ostensiblement sa mère de ses yeux qui ressemblaient tant à ceux de Sherlock.

Entrant dans l'appartement de Sherlock, elle jeta son manteau noir sur le canapé sans tenir compte de la grâce de son geste. Elle s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, ferma ses mains sur son visage, se rappelant de ce que la princesse avait à son sujet. Elle tenait toujours ses promesses et elle avait fait le vœux de ne plus avoir d'autres relations que Sherlock.

- Irène ?

Et la belle enfouit son visage sur le ventre de son amant, coupable. Elle serra ses mais autours de la chemise de Sherlock et le détective la prit dans les bras.

- Prends-moi…

Plus tard, Irène et Sherlock recouverts de sang et d'égratignures, nus l'un contre l'autre se tenaient comme si rien d'autre ne comptait. Ils étaient arrivés à ce stade dans leur relation, un stade effrayant, ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre comme un forme de drogue dont ils n'arrivaient plus à se passer. Intimement liés.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Le lendemain aucun ne parla de l'incident mais Sherlock flairait une dispute entre Irène et Lestrade, les deux étaient toujours respectueux l'un envers l'autre mais le détective croyait qu'à cause de Molly, les choses pouvaient s'envenimer entre les deux. Irène aimait jouer et cette paix autour d'elle ne lui convenait pas du tout, Sherlock espérait presque que Mycroft emploie Irène comme consultante en espionnage. Elle s'ennuyait et une part de Sherlock avait peur qu'Irène ne se contrôle plus et détruise tout au passage.

- Irène, je crois que sortir te ferait le plus grand bien, se risqua Sherlock.

La dominatrice le regarda droit dans les yeux, fronçant les sourcils, tentant de comprendre où Sherlock voulait en venir. Il n'avait jamais pris soin de lui-même, jamais écouté les conseils de John quand il s'agissait de prendre l'air frais, de prendre des vacances. Alors pourquoi lui donner de tels conseils ?

- Où veux-tu en venir ? lança Irène, acerbe.

Le détective sentait le ton brusque de la dame, son vif et tranchant comme l'acier. Mais aussi et Sherlock voulait jouer sur cette corde une curiosité. Irène avait toujours au cette qualité et c'était aussi son plus grand défaut, défaut qui avait failli la mener aux portes de la mort. Mais Sherlock décida de se montrer prudent au cas où.

- Tu as arrêté tes tournées depuis longtemps et je pense que ça te manque, constata Sherlock.

Irène lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, c'était vrai que chanter et voir du monde faisait partie de sa vie et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle ne résistait pas à l'idée de se comporter mal. Mais son attachement à Nero rendait cette tâche impossible, ses sentiments la forçaient à rester sur place. Elle aimait son fils même si son agent pensait qu'elle se servait de lui pour obtenir plus d'attentions. Ce n'était pas faux mais elle avait voulu le garder.

- Et tu sais pourquoi, argua Irène

Le reproche dans le son de la voix perçait presque la muraille de résolution de Sherlock, Irène gagnait toujours mais cette fois-ci, il ne lui donnerait pas l'occasion d'infliger le coup de grâce. Irène était une mère présente, même trop présente, s'accaparant Nero comme une sorte de trophée. Elle l'aimait ça se voyait mais elle devait aussi le laisser lui faire son travail de père.

- Je suis son père, fit Sherlock.

Irène crut que Sherlock voulait la séparer de Nero à tort. Il croyait qu'elle prenait trop l'ascendant sur leur fils et qu'il ne serait pas aussi présent qu'il le souhaitait avec lui. Mais la vérité lui sauta aux yeux, depuis la naissance de son fils, elle n'avait pas laissé Sherlock s'approcher de lui vraiment. A vrai dire, la seule fois où il avait pu vraiment le porter c'était le jour de sa naissance pendant une longue heure pour laisser les autres prendre des photos.

- Tu insinues que je ne te fais pas confiance, demanda Irène.

Sherlock trouva qu'Irène n'avait pas totalement tort sur ce coup-ci, il savait que lui-même tait très pris par les enquêtes mais il restait toujours ici pendant de longues heures à méditer sur tel ou tel détail qui lui aurait échappé. Cela dit, il avait ce privilège d'avoir son propre cabinet dans son propre appartement, l'avantage de sa profession. Pas besoin de se déplacer dans un bureau minable semblable à mille autres.

- J'insinue que tu ne prends pas de temps pour toi-même, mentit Sherlock.

Le mensonge était sa seule option pour assurer qu'Irène parte un peu afin d'éviter que les penchants destructeurs de la Femme trop étouffés par cette vie réglée ne rejaillisse au plus mauvais moment. Ils avaient besoin de discrétion et la tentation trop forte d'Irène risquait de réduire à néant leur petit groupe forgé au cours des années.

- Je pense aussi que chanter te manque profondément et que tu veux continuer ta carrière malgré Nero. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à tout sacrifier juste pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as été si différente ces derniers temps, cette vie te manque.

Sherlock savait qu'il manipulait Irène et qu'Irène ne semblait toujours as convaincue par les arguments de son compagnon mais au moins elle l'écoutait. Et il savait aussi qu'écouter ne faisait pas partie des activités quotidiennes de la belle chanteuse. Mais il voulait absolument qu'elle reste aussi paisible que possible, ne serait-ce que pour son bien. Même John n'avait réussi à comprendre de quoi il en retournait avec Irène ces derniers jours, elle avait été ailleurs mais pour des raisons différentes de ce que le docteur pensait. Mais Mary qui avait mieux cerné Irène comme John avec Sherlock avait mieux saisi ce qui conviendrait mieux à l'ancienne dominatrice.

- Je ne peux pas nier le fait que voyager me manque, aussi je fais suivre ton conseil, men cher et tendre Sherlock mais à mon retour, je veux récupérer Nero.

Sherlock savait qu'Irène essayait de l'amadouer en utilisant Nero, leur propre fils mais au moins elle prendrait de l'air, ferait ce qu'elle aimait le plus, manipuler les gens autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait plus envoyer de menaces au gouvernement britannique, étant la compagne non-officielle de Sherlock et le propre frère de son compagnon était littéralement le gouvernement britannique. Mais contrôles des producteurs était tout aussi jouissif si ce n'est plus, elle récupérait l'argent que Mycroft Holmes ne lui avait jamais accordée. Et ça, elle ne refusait pas.

- Très bien, je pars dès demain, je contacte mon agent, je fais semblant d'avoir accepté ses conditions et je dirais que je manque d'argent. C'est ça ?

Sherlock la regarda fixement, sentant que sa compagne ne faisait que jouer, histoire de montrer l'épouse conciliante et attentionnée. Un déguisement était toujours un autoportrait mais ce portrait-ci semblait sonner faux et montrait clairement une image détournée de la femme douce et accueillante qu'on voyait dans toutes ces fadaises américaines. Beaucoup détesteraient Irène dans la vie de tous les jours parce qu'elle ne correspondrait pas aux attentes ventées par ces slogans des séries américaines. Mais Sherlock aimait cet aspect chez elle, elle se démarquait c'était certain.

Mais Irène décida de jouer jusqu'au bout, embrassant obligeamment les lèvres de Sherlock, toujours pour faire croire qu'elle acceptait ce que son compagnon disait. Mais au fond elle bouillait de rage, se sentant trahie par celui qu'elle aimait et pourtant une part d'elle-même lui soufflait qu'il avait raison et ça Irène ne le supportait pas.

* * *

**C'est le dernier chapitre avant la tempête.**

**A bientôt!**

**Une petite review ne serait pas de refus.**


	6. Calme trop pesant

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** est le maître derrière la création des personnages utilisés ici, **Moffat et Gatiss** sont les auteurs de génie qui les ont emportés grâce au TARDIS au XXIè siècle**, Lara, Benedict** **et Martin** sont de très bons acteurs.

**Spoilers saison trois** : Maintenant j'imagine le visage de Mary avec celui d'Amanda.

**Avertissement : M pour ce chapitre,** scène que je n' imaginais pas un seul instant. En gros lemon.

* * *

**Calme trop pesant**

* * *

La tournée d'Irène lui prit quelques mois, séparée de son fils, et Sherlock ressentait déjà le manque de sa présence pourtant si salvatrice du commun des mortels. Il regrettait cette présence qui lui offrait un peu de chaleur et de réconfort lors de son sommeil. Son lit paraissait vide sans elle, bien entendu, il arrivait à Irène de rester chez elle, histoire de ne pas alimenter les ragots et les potins des paparazzis et de pas inquiéter son personnel. Mais il n'empêchait, cette place devenue si chaleureuse était aussi glaciale qu'une nuit d'hiver. Il lui arrivait de caresser ce vide et ce coussin, se mettant à espérer que la belle reviendrait très vite.

La douceur de son corps et ses lèvres sur les siennes à présent si familières semblaient si lointaines, si futiles, si abstraites comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble n'avait été qu'un rêve sordide. Une fois de plus il passa sa main sur cet endroit si vide, vide qui avait besoin d'être comblé au plus vite. Une fois encore il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui reposait sur sa table de chevet mais préféra le laisser sur la table de nuit, se rappelant amèrement que c'était lui qui avait provoqué le départ d'Irène.

Elle non plus n'avait pas appelé devant se remémorer de jour en jour la façon dont il l'avait convaincue de quitter leur foyer et leur enfant. Elle avait fui le regard de Sherlock et lui avait fait de même le jour de son départ, ne voulant pas aborder ce sujet douloureux pour tous les deux. Et pourtant chacun savait qu'Irène avait besoin de voyager et de parcourir le monde ne serait-ce que pour elle-même.

_Comme un oiseau._

Elle avait ce besoin de liberté qui faisait d'elle un oiseau rare pour Sherlock et pour cause son nom voulait dire aigle en allemand. Elle refusait toute chaîne comme lui et il aimait quand les gens ne dépendaient pas trop des autres, ils étaient les meilleurs selon Sherlock. La société imposait tellement de contraintes et ces contraintes l'empêchaient parfois, beaucoup de fois, d'achever son travail correctement.

Plus d'une fois, il avait du abuser de la patience de John pour trouver certaines choses à propos de plusieurs de se clients, de ses cibles, les criminels en cambriolant la maison d'un homme. Mycroft sourcillait toujours quand Sherlock se livrait à ce genre d'activités et il lui affirmait toujours et encore qu'il ne couvrirait pas son jeune frère s'il se faisait prendre à son tour la main dans le sac. Or le plus jeune des Holmes réussissait toujours à s'échapper avant que l'alarme ne se déclenche chez les habitants, évitant ainsi la prison.

Il essuyait toujours ses traces derrière lui, les techniciens de la police scientifique ne récoltaient même pas une mèche de ses cheveux sur la scène du crime, et surpassait toujours ainsi le plus grand des voleurs. Il sourit à cette pensée, sa grand-mère lui avait un jour prêté les romans de Maurice Leblanc mettant en scène le personnage de haut vol d'Arsène Lupin… Sherlock aurait réussi à mettre sous les verrous ce cambrioleur sans aucun doute.

Puis il sentit une lueur sur son visage, ferma légèrement les yeux face à cette luminosité et fut étonné de constater qu'il faisait déjà jour, une fois de plus, il avait veillé toutes la nuit à réfléchir… Seuls les soupirs et la respiration de Nero lui rappelaient le temps qui passait. Il se leva avec lenteur pour ne pas réveiller son fils et posa une main protectrice sur son ventre, le petit de deux ans se réveilla et sourit doucement à son père.

Il se mit sur ses deux pieds et attrapa une mèche des cheveux de son père et joua avec, le détective sourit malgré lui quand il sentit les mains de Nero dans son cuir chevelu, il aimait les barbes et les cheveux fournis, inutile de dire que Mycroft était jaloux. Il n'avait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Aussi se faisait-il pousser la barbe. Mais il n'était que l'oncle, pas le père. Pour mieux apprécier la présence de son enfant, Sherlock le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur le siège qui lui était attribué, Mrs Hudson monta dans l'appartement afin d'aider Sherlock, le détective n'ayant pas vraiment de côté paternel.

- Sherlock ! Allons, ne le portez donc pas comme ça, il va tomber ! Le pauvre !

Le détective consultant portait toujours correctement le petit mais Mrs Hudson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir protéger Nero de son père trop peu affectueux, Sherlock serait ravi le jour où Nero quitterait l'appartement. Mais il voulait le petit grandir, un enfant qui croissait sous ses yeux était un phénomène intéressant et il ne voulait pas manquer une seule des étapes.

Il laissa la vieille dame porter l'enfant qui ne demandait que ça et qui souriait beaucoup quand on lui portait beaucoup d'attentions, comme tous les enfants somme toute. C'était une conclusion que Sherlock n'aurait jamais su faire auparavant et il découvrait d'autres horizons à travers son fils. Et Irène. Ils étaient devenus ses deux soleils, ses deux phares, ses lumières. Il prit son violon entre ses mains et joua quelques chansons douces que Nero appréciait, il avait trouvé que les enfants aimaient beaucoup la musique classique sous forme de comptines. La musique pop rock cassait les oreilles des enfants et des siennes par la même occasion.

Lestrade sonna à la porte et Nero courut pour accueillir un de ses oncles, il montrait toujours cette curiosité qui avait marquée l'enfance de Sherlock. Mais beaucoup d'enfants perdaient cet intérêt pour tout à cause de la télévision et des jeux stupides qu'on leur proposait. Or Sherlock voulait que son fils découvre autant de choses que possible, s'éveille à tout ce qu'il l'entourait, il avait établi tout un programme pour ses futures années. Même Mycroft n'avait pas autant planifié la propre enfance du détective mais ça Sherlock ne le saurait jamais.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Les jours continuèrent ainsi ponctués de visites de John et de Mary, de Mycroft et d'autres éléments de l'entourage de Sherlock. Le détective eut la surprise de revoir Henry Knight et son amie d'enfance Louise Mortimer, un boxeur free-style que Sherlock avait eu le plaisir de connaître lors d'un duel sur un ring, McMurdo. Seulement McMurdo n'avait pas apprécié la défaite cuisante que Sherlock lui avait infligée quelques années auparavant lors d'un duel des gans. Théodore Sholto avait envoyé toute une série de tableaux… Mais il manquait à Sherlock la seule chose qui comptait réellement à se yeux : Irène.

Il avait le sentiment qu'Irène ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement cette rupture momentanée, elle respectait toujours sa parole malgré les circonstances, malgré les interférences, tout. Elle n'avait pas oublié son contrat avec Moriarty jusqu'à la fin et c'est ce qui faisait d'elle une femme dangereuse, très dangereuse quand elle le voulait. Elle était diablement intelligente et déterminée, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait la dame de fer. Sherlock éprouvait certainement des remords mais Irène risquait de briser Molly et Sherlock avait besoin de Molly pour avoir accès à la morgue.

Molly lui était utile et il s'était servi d'elle pendant des années et même encore, il l'usait comme une sorte de pantin sauf qu'elle était devenue une amie avec le temps. Elle avait réussi à sortir avec Lestrade même si elle n'oubliait pas son béguin pour Sherlock, béguin assez utile par ailleurs. Mais Irène ne supportait pas pour autant qu'une autre femme s'intéresse à lui malgré toute l'utilité que ce lien pouvait apporter à Sherlock. Elle souffrait toujours un peu de cette concurrence et pourtant Sherlock ne voyait aucune concurrence, les deux femmes avaient décidé de se livrer une guerre sans merci pour obtenir son cœur.

_Sentiment…_

Le cœur, son cœur, il n'était qu'une machine qui pompait et lançait le sang dans le corps. Rien d'autre. Mais Sherlock trouvait que le mot associé souvent au cœur était plutôt inconvenant dans son propre système de pensée, un mot qui ne devait en rien entraver cette machine bien rodée qu'il s'était forgé pendant des années.

_Ennuyeux, vraiment…_

Une femme résidait déjà dans une aile complète de son palais mental, une suite composée de tableaux de maître dans lequel régnait une musique qui rappelait celle de Beethoven. Alors que l'autre occupait une pièce qui accueillait les invités. Inutile de préciser que La Femme occupait et habitait l'aile la plus prestigieuse de son palais mental. Une très belle aile composée de rideaux noirs et blancs, de hautes fenêtres lumineuses donnant sur un jardin luxuriant donnant sur un labyrinthe digne de rois.

Il imaginait évoluant dans une longue robe noir et blanc, avec une longue traîne et des lacets dans le dos, révélant sa peau nue et diaphane sous ses yeux appréciateurs. La femme lui jetait des coups d'œil aguicheurs et laissait tomber sa robe à terre face à un balcon formé d'or et de marbre, Sherlock se précipitait sur elle et ils faisaient l'amour à même le sol, nus comme des vers sous les yeux d'une Molly outrée…

_Tu ne comptes pas autant qu'elle, voulait dire Sherlock à Irène. Molly n'est rien. Irène… tu es La Femme. _

Mais La femme n'était toujours pas satisfaite, elle voulait plus toujours plus et Sherlock s'adonna à sa passion pour elle, laissant des traînées de sang sur le marbre noir et blanc de l'aile, preuve de leur besoin de dominer l'autre et de se sentir l'un dans l'autre. Sherlock sentit un sexe dur dans son pantalon et apprécia le fait que Nero soit chez John et Mary pour se libérer sans aucune honte.

_Reviens…_

Un dernier baiser et La Femme et lui se séparèrent à regret. Mais Sherlock savait que ce souhait ne serait pas exaucé avant des mois, Irène avait planifié une tournée assez longue, historie de rappeler qu'elle dominait toutes les autres chanteuses qui pourraient lui ravir la vedette. Une d'entre elles, Sarah Turner, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des piques à Irène concernant sa grossesse, ce père inconnu qui avait l'air de faire honte à Renée Norton et ce fils bâtard.

Mais Sherlock aimait qu'Irène ne se laisse pas abattre pour autant, gardant tête haute face à cette femme sans aucune importance. Cette Sarah ne possédait aucune once d'intelligence, rien qu'une coquille de noix vide. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire en imaginant la tête que ferait cette chanteuse stupide et sans talent si elle apprenait qu'il était le père de cet enfant, une part de sa fierté.

D'ailleurs, il avait construit une aire de jeu mentale pour Nero, une aire qui regroupait un échiquier géant, des jeux de logique et des énigmes à résoudre. Il imaginait Nero évoluer dans cet environnement et surpasser ses maîtres, il voyait Nero prendre une harpe et y jouer, un basson et souffler quelques notes… Son enfant serait au-dessus des autres, bien entendu. Puis il referma avec tendresse cette fenêtre de son palais mental, laissant jouer l'enfant dans cet espace privilégié.

Il quitta son palais mental et ré-ouvrit les yeux découvrant la Femme, se tenant face à lui, dans une expression farouche et déterminée, elle voulait revoir Nero, c'était selon toute probabilité certain. Il soupira et se leva pour lui faire face et effleurer son visage, elle écarta ses doigts tentés par cette peau douce et cette sirène qui l'appelait.

- Ne t'imagine pas un seul instant t'en tirer comme ça Sherlock. Où est Nero ?

Sherlock dévisagea celle qui avait occupé ses pensées un peu plus tôt, l'entièreté de ses pensées, de sa logique, de son imagination sans limite. Il ne doutait pas moins d'elle, elle tenait parole et c'était la là une de ses grandes forces et qui faisait d'elle une arme dangereuse pour celui qui savait la manier. Ou bien était-elle celle qui maniait l'arme alors que les autres dansaient sous ses yeux ? Il ne saurait le dire.

- Il est chez John et Mary.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Et La Femme quitta le 221B sans demander son reste, Sherlock la suivant, aimanté par elle, la Femme était consciente de ce pouvoir. Il avait donc du penser à elle tellement de fois, qu'il en avait oublié le temps. Son palais mental avait du aider pour cela, ce palais était d'ailleurs très utile pour Irène, là résidaient les désirs, les souhaits, toute la mémoire de Sherlock. Elle était consciente qu'elle habitait une grande part de ce palais qu'elle imaginait somptueux et grandiose à l'image du détective consultant. Superbe.

Elle avait oublié toute animosité envers Sherlock et remerciait même Sherlock pour sa décision subite, cette tournée l'avait requinquée et elle avait momentanément oublié cette pauvre femme qui portait le nom si commun, si normal de Molly Hooper. Elle avait été tentée de prendre quelques photos compromettantes pour les revendre au plus offrant mais elle avait résisté à la tentation pour Nero et Sherlock.

Irène prit sa propre voiture pour aller chez John et Mary, Sherlock toujours sur ses talons, comme drogué par son être et pour cause, elle avait pris son parfum le plus subtil. Et Sherlock devait apprécier sa présence, après de longs mois d'absence douloureuse, Nero avait presque trois ans maintenant et Sherlock avait du aimer la présence de son fils. La tournée avait duré près de cinq mois et John avait régulièrement envoyé des photos à Irène, sachant que Sherlock et elle s'étaient disputés avant son départ.

- Ce docteur est décidément délicieux, sourit doucereusement Irène.

La voiture passa le long de rues aussi semblables les unes que les autres jusqu'à arriver devant le cabinet des docteurs John Watson et Mary Morstan. La voiture s'arrêta doucement devant la porte noire du cabinet et Irène sonna à la porte, la porte laissa entrer Irène et la chanteuse monta à l'étage, dans les appartements privés de John Watson. Section invités.

- Irène, comment vas-tu ? lança chaleureusement Mary Morstan.

La femme serra amicalement la main de la jolie blonde en face d'elle et se mit à l'aise sur le canapé de la pièce.

- On ne peut mieux.

John sourcilla quand il entendit le ton un peu froid de la chanteuse d'opéra, se pouvait-il qu'elle veuille encore faire payer à Sherlock qui l'avait accompagnée ? Mais il en doutait, elle paraissait très à l'aise et jouir de son pouvoir sur Sherlock. Elle était sa nouvelle drogue et à l'image d'une créature qu'il avait découverte dans un livre, tellement attirée par elle, qu'il ne pouvait s'en passer.

- Comment s'est passée ta tournée, Irène ? demanda John.

L'ancienne dominatrice dévisagea rayonnante le médecin militaire :

- Elle était excellente et même cette pimbêche de Sarah Turner ne pourra pas me contredire.

John se contenta de hausser les épaules, après tout, il n'était pas féru de passions, de défis, de conflits relationnels et autres. Aussi il préférait ne pas dire à Irène que cette Sarah avait quand même du talent. Or il flairait qu'Irène ne voulait pas qu'on parle de cette femme. Alors Mary opta pour un autre sujet, Nero ce qui apporta un rayon de soleil dans la conversation, Mary était décidément très douée en matière de relations.

Puis Nero vint voir ses parents avec empressement, il venait de se réveiller. D'après Mary, Nero était un enfant très dormeur et Mycroft avait dit que Sherlock avait l'habitude dormir étant petit tout le temps. Mais quand il eut quatre ans, il avait cessé de dormir aux horaires habituels et imposés, au grand désespoir de l'aîné qui rêvait d'un peu de calme la nuit.

- Maman !

Et la conversation cessa bientôt et le couple sortit avec son fils, tout à leur bonheur de se revoir, ils ne remarquèrent pas la voiture noire qui se gara tout près de chez John Watson. Ils prirent la lueur subite pour un rayon de soleil importun… Ils ne se doutaient pas un seul instant que le démon était réveillé une fois de plus, l'enfer se déchaînerait à nouveau.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Le soir même Charles Auguste Milverton, ancien directeur du MI-6, ministre de la défense, ami du premier ministre fit son entrée dans son bureau, découvrant avec surprise son ami influent des médias, Horace Parker arborant un sourire fier.

* * *

**Charles Auguste Milverton** : Grand méchant de Conan Doyle, voir la nouvelle du même nom.

**Horace Parker** : petit journaliste dans _**Les Six Napoléon **_mais je vais remanier ce personnage.

* * *

**Si vous avez aimé, reviewez !**


	7. Evénements malheureux

** Mr Conan Doyle **est le membre de la société des amateurs de crimes en tous genres qui a convoqué Sherlock Holmes à maintes reprises pour l'aider à résoudre ses enquêtes. **MM** **Moffat** et **Gatiss** sont les secrétaires et journalistes dévoués qui relatent les aventures de Sherlock Holmes en notre temps. **Lara, Benedict** et **Martin **sont les heureux relecteurs et correcteurs de leurs articles et romans.

Merci pour les reviews et les mises en alertes du chapitre précédent, ça m'encourage à continuer sur ma lancée.

* * *

**Evénements malheureux**

* * *

Ils s'étaient à nouveau donnés rendez-vous à l'opéra, Sherlock savait qu'il devait attendre la fin de la pièce chantée avant de pouvoir voir Irène, il lui fallait bien une excuse, un déguisement pour observer sans le cacher sa belle compagne. Ici, tout le monde était captivé par les voix des cantatrices et des chanteurs tout autant admirables dans l'exercice de leur art. L'ensemble était divin et vous emportait au loin mais Sherlock restait tout de même focalisé sur l'instant présent, tentant toujours d'en apprendre plus sur les autres.

Une femme attristée par la mort de son mari, un homme ayant une maîtresse mais se tenait aux côtés de son épouse pour maintenir les apparences, un homme qui regardait avec convoitise une des chanteuses, espérant sans doute amasser un maximum d'argent. Et d'autres gens tout aussi horripilants de normalité, de stupidité et de besoin de vivre par l'image qu'ils donnaient en public. Cela dit, il respectait davantage la femme éplorée que tous les autres, il se souvenait de la crise de larmes de Mrs Hudson à son retour.

Mais un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention, c'était un homme qui portait un costume de première main, une paire de lunettes pour mieux apprécier le spectacle et ne faisait absolument rien pour cacher son embonpoint. Plus on était obèse, mieux c'était pour certains, il ne fallait pas paraître pauvre après tout. Cet amas de graisse croyait sans doute que le tour de son ventre pourrait rivaliser avec son intelligence quasi inexistante. Or, il constata avec surprise que le gros homme le dévisageait avec un intérêt non feint de ses petits yeux noirs sans étincelle.

- Mr Holmes, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, croyez-moi.

Au ton de sa voix et du stylo qui pendait dans sa poche intérieure, il s'agissait sans aucun doute d'un journaliste. D'ailleurs, un petit calepin à couverture de cuir brun accompagnait le stylo en argent qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisé. Mais Sherlock ne donnerait pas l'opportunité au stylo d'exprimer la volonté de son possesseur.

- J'ai cherché par tous les moyens de vous contacter mais ce n'est pas une mince à faire. Vous êtes un homme si occupé.

Sherlock laissa l'homme continuer son discours sans aucun intérêt jusqu'à ce qu'il crache le morceau, pour le coup il préférait feindre de ne rien entendre plutôt que de gaspiller sa salive. John lui avait trop souvent reproché ce trait envers ces hommes et ces femmes, après tout, ils n'en valaient pas la peine. Cela dit, Sherlock était curieux de savoir jusqu'où voulait en venir le gros homme dont le front dégoulinait se sueur, dommage pour le costume.

- Toutes ces enquêtes, pour quelles raisons alors que de belles femmes se trouvent à quelques pas de chez vous ?

Cette fois, Sherlock ferma les yeux, ainsi ce journaliste voulait des détails sur sa vie privée sans pour autant s'avancer sur le sujet, Très bien, qu'il continue ainsi, il ne tirerait rien de lui et de toutes manières l'objet de sa fascination se tenait au centre de la scène. Par ailleurs, la jolie chanteuse ne cessait de lui jeter des regards langoureux et charmeurs, histoire de s'assurer qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Et pourtant celle qu'on connaissait sous le nom de Renée Norton devait savoir qu'il ne regardait qu'elle.

- Vous êtes un homme jeune et vous ne profitez pas de la vie, toutes ces filles qui vous courent après pour avoir vos faveurs.

Mais où voulait en venir cet homme ? Il ne parlait que de sa vie privée et uniquement de sa vie privée, de plus il évoquait ses enquêtes d'un air désinvolte voire condescendant d'un ton qui laissait supposer la moquerie, la raillerie la plus basse. Et ce n'était que maintenant que Sherlock le saisissait, comme si l'intellect n'avait aucune saveur. De plus, il insistait de trop pour un homme de sa stature sur sa vie intime et de ses sentiments. Il fronça ses sourcils.

- D'ailleurs, je crois savoir que l'une d'entre elles est le sujet de votre attention toute particulière.

Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel et il senti plus qu'il ne vit le sourire qui se peignait sur le visage du journaliste, voilà qu'on commençait à inventer des affabulations autour de sa vie de couple. Voilà qui lui rappelait ces histoires sans intérêt que des fans hystériques inventaient autour de séries ou de livres. Enfin bref, les gens ne savaient donc pas s'occuper autrement ? Apparemment, non. Ennuyeux.

- J'ai même rassemblé des photos qui pourraient éveiller l'intérêt que vous susciter autour de vous. Vous ne recherchez pas sans aucun doute la célébrité et toutes ces stupidités, vous n'êtes pas ce genre d'homme après tout et en toute franchise, ce n'est pas à vous d'en être le sujet.

Sherlock se tendit légèrement sur sa chaise. D'accord, il n'appréciait pas forcément toutes ces photos de lui étendues à la une à la fin de chacune de ses enquêtes ceci dit qu'il soit indigne de toute forme d'attention lui était insupportable. En plus, il paraissait posséder certaines photos et c'était possiblement lié à une enquête menée à ses bons soins. Alors presque malgré lui, Sherlock sentit ses lèvres s'ouvrir et il crut que les mots provenaient d'une autre personne.

- Je ne cois pas être venu ici pour entendre quelqu'un prononcer des mots sans aucun sens mais pour entendre les voix de chanteurs.

Le gros homme parut satisfait et on lui amena une enveloppe de papier kraft en format A4 qui contenait plusieurs clichés. Sherlock tendit les mains pour prendre le paquet dans ses mains, il ne pouvait plus prétendre ignorer les mots de cet homme. Il regrettait qu'Irène ne soit pas là pour l'aider, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec certains d'entre eux. Mais ça les exposerait tous les deux.

De ses doigts fins, le détective ouvrit les rabats de l'enveloppe brune et prit les photos qu'elle contenait et ce qu'il y trouva le laissa sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Toute une série de clichés le mettant en scène en compagnie de Nero et d'Irène étaient étalés sous ses yeux. Il effectua un léger mouvement des lèvres marquant son embarras et sa gêne devant ce qui le mettait en position de faiblesse. Etre affecté n'état pas un avantage et il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

- J'imagine que celui qui a pris toutes ces photos a du s'amuser à les manipuler avec son ordinateurs. Vous employez de mauvais photographes… Mr ?

L'homme se pencha à son oreille et sourit machiavéliquement ce qui rappela de mauvais souvenirs à Sherlock, celui d'un homme narrant une historie sur les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde ayant pour personnage un homme qui racontait soi-disant tout un tas de mensonges pour se rendre intéressant.

- Horace Parker, Mr Holmes, je pense que vous avez entendu parler de moi.

Ce nom, Sherlock l'avait déjà lu quelque part peu après son retour à la vie, une brève dans un journal de renom avait attiré son œil exercé et il avait gravé dans sa mémoire que cet homme était celui qui détenait tous les médias dans la paume de sa main. En d'autres termes, il pouvait retourner toute la population contre Sherlock Holmes.

Moriarty n'avait décidément pas suffit, les gens en voulaient encore plus rien que pour satisfaire leurs envies stupides de voir qu'un grand homme puisse être sali. Sherlock se demanda comment les gens pouvaient aimer voir à la déchéance de quelqu'un à ce point-là. C'était comme lorsqu'on avait conspué Galilée sur ses théories, les gens en redemandaient par dépit, jalousie, manque de foi ou simplement de recul. Qu'ils étaient stupides !

- Peut-être bien. Mr Parker, rétorqua Sherlock d'un ton acerbe. Cela dit, je pense toujours que ces photos sont truquées. Avez-vous vérifié l'ordinateur de vos propres employés ?

Horace Parker s'approcha encore plus de l'oreille de Holmes, ayant davantage le visage d'un serpent ou d'un démon sortit des enfers pour lui susurrer d'autres mots venimeux à son encontre Sherlock se sentit vulnérable, coincé dans un guet-apens et intuitivement, il sut ce que l'homme allait ajouter, comme une issue fatidique qu'on ne saurait éviter.

- J'ai eu moi-même le plaisir de vous suivre tous les deux depuis votre appartement au 221B Baker Street jusqu'au cabinet de ce cher Dr John Watson. J'ai saisi cette opportunité pour prendre quelques clichés souvenir.

- Vous êtes sujet aux hallucinations Mr Parker.

Sherlock crut entendre le rire démentiel de Moriarty à son oreille pendant le reste de la soirée, l'empêchant d'entendre et d'enregistrer toutes les paroles sortant de la bouche d'Irène.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Une voiture noire se gara devant le seuil de la porte du 10, Downing Street, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme portant un éternel parapluie noir, selon le Premier Ministre, la situation exigeait l'urgence et seuls les collaborateurs les plus discrets et efficaces pouvaient être mis dans la confidence. Mycroft faisait partie des rares hommes à être constamment appelés quand ce genre de cas se produisait et il savait que cette nouvelle affaire prendrait tout son temps libre au cours de la semaine voire du mois suivant.

Il gravit les marches sur un ton pressé et franchi toutes les portes sans vraiment saluer les domestiques ou les secrétaires travaillant tout le jour et même la nuit chez le Premier Ministre. C'était un homme connu par toutes ces personnes même si on ne savait pas exactement quel genre de rôle il pouvait jouer au gouvernement. Et pourtant, avec le temps, on avait vu que Mycroft s'était rendu indispensable en créant sa propre position qui assurait la liaison entre toutes les autres.

En d'autres termes, plusieurs venaient le consulter pour un projet de loi ou sur un futur traité avec un pays lointain en voie de développement. Mycroft avait, une fois ou deux en l'absence du Premier Ministre, prit la tête du gouvernement britannique ce qui n'avait pas plu à certains de ses collaborateurs. Mycroft était un stratège hors-normes et d'aucuns l'enviaient pour ce petit talent qui le plaçait définitivement au-dessus des autres. Et au grand déplaisir de Mycroft, certains avaient appris sa connexion avec Sherlock lors de l'affaire Moriarty malgré toutes leurs précautions pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Il faudrait qu'il en parle un jour à son jeune frère, pour le mettre en garde, mais cette tâche s'avérerait inutile voir futile car Sherlock, étant un détective privé, avait une foultitude d'ennemis qui n'attendaient qu'une seule faiblesse de sa part pour le faire chuter.

Or ce n'était pas la priorité de Mycroft pour le moment, le Ministre l'avait convoqué lui et quelques autres afin d'assurer la sécurité du pays et de toute la nation, problème plus qu'épineux. Mais cette fois, il n'impliquerait pas son frère ou peut-être que oui, s'il avait besoin d'une parie d'yeux plus discrète et mobile. L'homme au parapluie poussa une dernière porte.

- Monsieur, nous n'attendions plus que vous pour commencer la séance.

Une dizaine d'hommes était déjà présente dans la pièce, tous ne portaient pas leurs plus beau costume et aucun maquillage mais ce n'était pas comme si des caméras de télévision allaient pénétrer la pièce à tout instant. Bien au contraire, ils étaient tous surentraînés au secret et à l'anonymat.

- Messieurs, je vous ai tous convoqués pour parler d'une affaire assez épineuse à mon sens.

Le Ministre évoqua un problème assez peu glorieux pour leur propre nation, quelqu'un menaçait de révéler une transaction classée top secrète passée entre un état ayant besoin d'aide face aux islamistes aux islamistes en question. Les corbeaux avaient découvert les coordonnées de chaque membre de l'opération et le contenu de chaque avion ou char qui serait envoyé dans ce pays. Ce groupuscule islamiste risquait à tout moment de dévoiler les noms à la presse et de mettre en danger chaque famille de soldats et de vendre les plans des machines aux plus offrants.

Le Ministre ajouta qu'il s'agissait d'une situation sans précédent et que de telles informations n'auraient jamais du être données à l'ennemi. Elles mettaient en péril ce qu'ils avaient tenté de mettre sur pied pendant des mois et des mois pour protéger efficacement leurs hommes mais aussi venir en aide à ce pays en besoin. Mycroft faillit soupirer à plusieurs reprises, il avait déjà quelques idées en tête mais certaines ne seraient pas approuvées par l'ensemble des gens rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Une fois de plus, il devrait recourir à son jeune frère pour l'aider à sortir le pays de cette situation plus que délicate en espérant cette fois-ci qu'il ne tomberait pas sous le charme de l'adversaire aussi tentant soit-il. Il avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'Irène avait du se mettre à nue littéralement pour pouvoir surprendre au mieux son frère, il n'aurait pu réagir comme ça face à une femme que si la dame en question était dénudée. Autrement comment aurait-il pu reconnaître les mensurations d'Irène ? Mais Irène avait l'intelligence avec elle et la force de caractère suffisante pour tenir face à Sherlock pour pouvoir l'impressionner. Et le charmer.

De plus, Sherlock possédait un réseau plutôt discret et insoupçonnable d'yeux et de jambes, ses amis de Scotland Yard pourraient aussi lui venir en aide. John et Mary avaient aussi quelques relations, Sherlock avait décidément tout un réseau de gens loyaux pour l'assister en cas de besoin. En un sens Mycroft enviait son jeune frère, la loyauté et la confiance étaient deux choses dont lui-même ne pouvait se permettre, une trahison pouvait venir à tout moment. Il était constamment tendu et attentif aux moindres faits et gestes de ses confrères, il savait que plusieurs le haïssaient et il devait se montrer d'autant plus prudent. Et pourtant ils œuvraient tous pour l'Angleterre.

Le Ministre conclut son entretien et donna l'ordre de trouver la source de l'information et il fallait éliminer cette source le plus vite possible auquel cas des milliers de vies seraient détruites. Mycroft sortit du bureau en silence en saluant son supérieur qui lui rendit un salut plus profond qu'à d'autres, sachant son utilité non négligeable. Il était supérieurement intelligent et le Ministre avait eu vent que le célèbre détective et Mycroft étaient liés par le sang. Le Ministre savait qu'il aurait de se douter qu'ils étaient aussi liés, ils portaient le même nom et leurs capacités intellectuelles les rapprochaient encore plus.

Les Holmes étaient une ancienne famille qui avait su rester dans l'ombre mais dont on n'avait jamais pu se débarrasser par sa faculté à établir des pièges, des stratégies qui pouvaient mettre en péril qui que ce soit. Il valait mieux les avoir à son côté que contre soit, qui savait ce qui adviendrait alors ? L'Angleterre aurait été anéantie en un clin d'œil et les habitants seraient réduits à la merci des puissances étrangères, incapables de se défendre.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Mycroft sortit de la résidence officielle du Premier Ministre et envoya un message à Anthéa, il fallait rejoindre en toute urgence le 221 B Baker Street sans prendre le temps de récupérer quelques affaires d'importance chez lui. Mycroft avait une sainte horreur de la précipitation mais plus vite certaines personnes seraient au courant, mieux ce serait. Son chauffeur traversa la ville à toute allure et pourtant Mycroft ne sentit pas cette vitesse, étant entièrement focalisé sur le problème qui l'accaparait déjà.

La porte vert émeraude familière semblait n'attendre que le membre du gouvernement et Mycroft, une fois de plus, dut gravir les marches qui le séparaient de son frère. Mrs Hudson accueillit chaleureusement Mycroft et lui offrit une tasse de thé avec des biscuits qu'elle avait cuisiné elle-même. Mais une atmosphère déjà lourde pesait dans tout l'appartement et Sherlock était plongé dans une discussion sérieuse avec sa compagne, les deux semblaient préoccupés par un ensemble de photos sur la table.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu prennes Nero ou alors, on le confie à John et Mary pendant quelques temps, affirmait Sherlock.

- Oui, le temps de faire tomber cet homme, continuait Irène.

Mycroft sut aussitôt que les photos étaient compromettantes pour le couple et instinctivement, sans regarder les clichés, il savait qu'elles montraient Sherlock, Irène et leur fils dans les bras de sa mère. Décidément tous les malheurs du monde paraissaient avoir choisi la famille Holmes en ce moment précis et Mycroft n'avait strictement pas besoin qu'un autre problème pour interférer avec les siens. Cela dit, Sherlock avait réussi par le passé à combiner plusieurs affaires difficiles par le passé, il ne voyait aucune raison pour qu'il échoue maintenant.

- Sherlock, Irène.

Les deux amants le regardèrent avec tristesse et Mycroft sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, il n'avait jamais vu les deux êtres aussi accablés et se demanda si finalement c'était une bonne idée de les informer de ses propres difficultés.

- Quel mauvais vent t'amène Mycroft ? claqua la voix de son jeune frère.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment et sachant l'intelligence de son frère, il avait déjà déduit de sa tenue et de son souffle légèrement court qu'il venait pour affaire franchement sérieuse et cette nouvelle enquête prendrait tout le temps d'Irène et de Sherlock. Mycroft en était navré mais il avait vraiment besoin d'aide supplémentaire.

- Je vois que tu es déjà occupé par tes propres soucis, Sherlock.

Il valait mieux tenter une approche calme et compréhensive plutôt que d'attaquer directement mais il devait savoir que Sherlock détestait de notoriété publique le manque de franchise et le mensonge.

- Ne fais pas comme si tu étais intéressé par ces photos, tu es venu pour nous… imposer une enquête et cette investigation sera périlleuse.

Mycroft serra son parapluie sous l'effet de la gêne, Sherlock était décidément très rapide à la déduction et parfois prompt à la colère. Ceci dit, il comprenait que si l'affaire concernait Nero et Irène, il devenait très protecteur et celui qui menaçait leur vie serait immanquablement massacré. Il plaignait d'avance le pauvre homme qui osait les prendre en tenaille. Or le nom derrière une des photos attira l'attention de Mycroft : Horace Parker, voila qui devenait intéressant et fastidieux, l'homme possédait deux chaînes de télévision importantes et plusieurs journaux concernant à la fois la presse à scandales et des papiers on ne peut plus sérieux. Il effleura ses lèvres de son index ennuyé. Il regarda avec compassion son jeune frère et l'enfant qui dormait sur le canapé. Puis Irène. Une fois de plus, le malheur s'abattait sur eux.

- Et je crois que la tienne est très ardue à éviter, mon très cher frère, l'apaisa Mycroft.

Sherlock leva les mains vers la tête en accent circonflexe et jeta son regard pénétrant sur lui, Mycroft eut l'impression d'être passé aux rayons X et son frère lui faisait rarement cet effet. L'affection était peut-être une faiblesse mais dans le cas de Sherlock, elle lui conférait un avantage certain quand il s'agissait de protéger. Comme l'avait dit cet Albus Dumbledore dans ce livre pour enfants, l'amour permettait de franchir des obstacles incroyables. L'exemple plus beau dans la matière était quand il avait falsifié la mort d'Irène dans ce désert et quand il avait fait croire à sa propre mort à ses proches. Trois tueurs, trois balles, trois cibles, le piège le plus vicieux qui fût.

- Content que tu l'approuves, Mycroft. Alors ?

- Je suis venu t'exposer un cas plus que problématique pour l'ensemble de notre nation. Tu comprendras que divulguer des informations sur notre système de défense et sur nos futurs plans d'attaque n'est pas en faveur de notre peuple. Confier toute une stratégie à des terroristes risquerait de faire basculer toute nation et je crois savoir que tu es tout à fait au courant des conséquences d'une telle révélation.

Mycroft n'avait pas eu besoin de lui rappeler son propre échec.

- Et je pense que certaines personnes sont impliquées dans notre propre camps sont impliquées jusqu'au cou dans cette affaire. Qui aurait cru qu'un tel traître se cachait dans nos propres rangs ? Et pour quelle gloire ? Il ne tirera rien d'autre que la chute mortelle et froide qu'il mérite. Aussi je te laisse ces quelques documents pour mieux t'aider à comprendre toute l'ampleur de la situation, on a reçu le message voilà un jour et le groupe est prêt à mettre son plan à exécution. Ils agiront dans quelques jours et je pense que tu es le plus à même de détecter d'où provient ce message et quels sont les commanditaires d'un tel crime. L'origine des photos et de ces emails doit absolument être trouvée.

Pour alléger l'atmosphère et pour mieux mettre Sherlock dans son camp…

- J'espère qu'Horace Parker ne te donnera pas autant de fil à retordre, je connais cet homme et j'avoue avoir quelques griefs à son encontre. C'est un homme assez énigmatique pour le grand public mais pour ceux qui le connaissent plus personnellement, il ne cache rien de ses intentions de devenir ministre à son tour. Je te souhaite bon courage mon jeune frère. Mais je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu manques de ce trait-là, bien au contraire.

La voix de Sherlock le héla avant qu'il ne sorte du salon des Adler-Holmes.

- Mycroft…

Il soupira sachant que chacun de ses mots lui coutaient énormément tant à sa fierté qu'à leur rivalité légendaire pour leurs proches.

- Merci.

La main de Mycroft resta scotchée pendant quelques secondes à la clenche de l'appartement, il resta interdit pendant quelques minutes, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir un tel compliment de la part de son frère. Il avait l'impression que leurs jeunes années revenaient mais ce ne serait que pour une courte durée, aucun des deux n'étaient réellement enclin à montrer ses émotions. Et il quitta la salle sans regarder Sherlock une seule seconde, ne voulait pas revoir ses yeux bleu argenté qui avait fait chavirer son cœur étant enfant et encore maintenant. Il chérissait beaucoup trop son frère pour un membre du gouvernement mais ce frère était si fragile. Tellement fragile.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Le soir même John et Mary rendirent visite à leurs amis au 221 B Baker Street et furent saisis par l'atmosphère morose et plus que tendue régnant dans l'appartement…

* * *

**Navrée de vous laisser en plan mais c'est la nature intimement sadique de l'auteur qui veut ça. Je ne suis que son scribe. **

**Reviews please! It's my fuel of life!**


	8. Dans l'engrenage

Je remercie** Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** de nous laisser utiliser ses personnages depuis sa tombe. Les séances de spiritisme, ça aide. Mais je pense qu'on n'a pas besoin de séances chez un médium pour savoir que **Moffat** et **Gatiss** sont ravis par l'inspiration qu'ils génèrent chez nous autres, auteurs de fanfictions. **Lara**, **Benedict** et **Martin** sont les addicts de_** Tumblr**_ et autres sites qui sourient en voyant ce qu'on fait de leurs corps sans la moindre honte.

Désolée par le retard, j'étais si fatiguée que je n'étais plus capable d'écrire. Du coup, ça été difficile de mettre en forme ce que j'avais en tête. Mais c'est les vacances, donc on se repose et ça passe mieux.

* * *

**Dans l'engrenage**

* * *

- Donc cet Horace Parker veut te menacer via ta vie privée ? demanda John d'une voix calme.

Le médecin tenait une photo dans sa main et sa tête reposait sur son autre main, il paraissait soupçonneux et il fronçait les sourcils à tel point que son front était parsemé de rides profondes. C'était un tic qu'il avait acquis à force de fréquenter Sherlock et il avait même commencé à prendre cette pose en face de ses propres patients. Ses patients croyaient que John se moquaient d'eux ou alors qu'il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient. Dans tous les cas, ses patients pensaient qu'il devenait sénile avant l'heure ou qu'il était franchement fatigué. Mais John avait de la chance, certains d'entre eux lisaient son blog et savaient qu'il avait des activités nocturnes : Sherlock était un détective qui travaillait à plein temps.

Le médecin jeta un coup d'œil aux autres photos étendues sur la table basse du salon de Sherlock et remarqua avec aigreur que son propre cabinet figurait sur les clichés compromettants. Il espérait que ses patients si les photos étaient publiées reviendraient chez lui. Mais il n'espérait pas trop : ses patients penseraient qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à lui : le secret médical devait prévaloir après tout. Il soupira : une fois de plus on le prendrait pour un fou qu'il ne fallait absolument pas croire. Il ferma les yeux en repensant avec tristesse de cette époque quand tout le monde croyait Sherlock mort et qu'il était un jeune fanfaron sans réel talent.

- Et tu dis que Mycroft t'emploie pour que tu retrouves la personne qui a volé et envoyé des informations classées secret défense à des terroristes ?

Pour toute réponse, le détective hocha lourdement de la tête : pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que deux enquêtes aussi fastidieuses lui soient confiées en même temps. Mycroft était un homme exigent dans ce genre de situation et il voulait toujours des résultats rapides : la sécurité de la nation en dépendait après tout. Sherlock comprenait le désir de bons résultats de son frère aîné mais comment résoudre seul deux investigations aussi ennuyeuses ? Il passa sa main sous sa lèvre inférieure d'embarras et d'impuissance : pour une fois, le célèbre détective consultant ne trouvait pas de solution qui lui convenait.

Il savait que John serait de la partie comme il l'avait toujours été depuis leur rencontre mais là, il lui faudrait l'aide de plus de gens et la façon d'obtenir les informations pour contrecarrer les plans de Parker et de l'informateur inconnu ne serait pas forcément légale. Lestrade risquait fort de le surprendre là il ne fallait pas et Sherlock voulait éviter toute situation embarrassante dans la situation présente. A moins de demander l'aide à l'inspecteur lui-même… Lestrade n'avait jamais refusé son aide à Sherlock après tout. Il était d'un excellent soutien. Même quand Sherlock ne lui demandait pas ouvertement son soutien, Greg venait quand même.

- Et Molly ? demanda John insidieusement.

Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil calculateur et calme à son meilleur ami, sachant que John avait compris le fil de ses pensées pour une fois. John avait entendu parler des querelles entre Irène et Molly, des disputes qui prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur qui ne portaient que sur lui. C'était désagréable de voir Molly piquer des crises de jalousie vis-à-vis d'Irène et il voyait que Lestrade ne supportait pas non plus cette petite rivalité. Cela dit, Irène s'était largement calmée après sa tournée et elle se montrait même courtoise à l'égard de Molly. Mais cette dernière était toujours aussi jalouse. Elle en était lassante.

- Je crois qu'elle ne devrait pas participer, répondit catégoriquement Sherlock.

John savait exactement pourquoi Sherlock refusait l'aide de Molly, dans ce genre de cas, il fallait une parfaite cohésion et personne ne devait montrer de signes d'hostilité les uns envers les autres. L'union faisait la force comme le disait le proverbe. Mais le détective pensait que Molly devait quand même être mise au courant juste pour la rassurer. Rien d'autre. Ce serait une grande perte si elle venait tout révéler à la presse : Sherlock était le compagnon de la dominatrice qui avait travaillé avec Moriarty dans le but de discréditer les frères Holmes. Sherlock s'en était mordu les doigts à l'époque et encore maintenant mais pour lui c'était du passé mais la jalousie était mauvaise conseillère.

- Très bien, fit John.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

De leur côté, Irène et Mary discutaient des photos compromettantes et de l'avenir de Nero dans leur petit univers qui paraissait si calme et bien rodé. Or cet univers était sur le point de basculer à cause de cet Horace Parker et Irène était sûre que ce scandale était lié à l'attentat terroriste provoqué par Moriarty. Ce Parker avait des amis un peu partout et Jim en avait fait partie malheureusement.

- Irène, je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Sherlock a résolu des cas plus difficiles que celui-ci, la rassura Mary.

Mais Irène dévisagea son amie avec une expression assez particulière :

- Mary, j'ai déjà travaillé avec des gens comme lui et crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur.

Mary posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de la chanteuse et la regarda avec compassion et sympathie même si la chanteuse n'aimait pas ça du tout, elle n'aimait pas du tout la gentillesse ou la compassion. Seul Sherlock pouvait lui ôter ses épines. Or elle avait ouvert son cœur à John une fois sur sa sexualité et parce qu'elle s'était sentie perdue à ce moment-là.

Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de pareil avant et la force qui l'attirait vers Sherlock l'avait amenée à se questionner sur elle-même. Sur sa sexualité, sa vie tout. Elle avait toujours cru être homosexuelle et pour cause, elle avait dormi avec des femmes uniquement. Elle savourait son pouvoir sur quiconque et les femmes étaient tellement axées sur leur beauté qu'elles en devenaient des cibles tellement faciles.

- Irène, tu as aidé Sherlock à réduire à néant le réseau de Moriarty, tu peux reproduire cet exploit.

La jeune chanteuse fixa de ses yeux bleus la jeune docteur, Mary n'était pas du genre à prodiguer des conseils en matière d'enquête mais elle était une excellente amie. Elle était présente quand il le fallait et Irène avait besoin de ce genre de personne à son côté même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais publiquement. Elle aimait beaucoup se sentir protéger et choyée malgré sa froideur, sa nature solitaire, elle en avait assez de toujours courir partout.

Depuis que Nero était dans son ventre, elle avait besoin de soutien réel même si elle l'avait déjà en ma personne de Sherlock. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence ni de celle de Nero. Elle serra ses mains autour de son ventre instinctivement, elle avait souvent eu ce geste pendant sa grossesse et c'était devenu un tic par la suite. Mary savait interpréter ce geste : Irène avait besoin de chaleur humaine.

Aussi prit-elle son amie entre ses bras et la chanteuse se laissa aller dans l'étreinte chaleureuse de Mary, elle aimait beaucoup la jeune femme médecin, elle lui permettait d'avoir un point fixe dans sa vie hormis Sherlock et Nero. Mary était une personne simple qui comprenait les désirs et les envies des autres, aussi était-elle devenue la confidente d'Irène avec le temps.

- Cette fois-ci sera plus dure, nous avons affaire à deux adversaires, Mary.

La femme médecin serra encore plus fort dans ses bras la jeune femme, l'encerclant de chaleur humaine. Cette chaleur et cette douceur faisaient trembler la dominatrice, lui donnant l'occasion de se détendre réellement. Bien entendu Sherlock l'aidait à se calmer mais ils avaient cette notion de défi et de challenge qui ne leur permettait pas vraiment d'être simplement eux-mêmes. Irène n'espérait qu'une chose, c'était qu'ils soient enfin honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Pour une fois, rien qu'une seule.

- Irène, Sherlock, Mycroft et toi possédez cette intelligence qui vous permet de tout résoudre. Je ne crois pas que vous échouerez.

La cantatrice leva des yeux interrogateurs sur la fiancée de John Watson. Elle ne savait visiblement pas qu'une fois Sherlock et elle avaient failli y laisser leurs peaux pendant leur poursuite infernale d'un tueur à gages. Il avait fallu toute l'adresse de John Watson pour parvenir à abattre le tueur, l'habileté du médecin de guerre les avait soufflés tous les deux. Il avait tiré à une telle distance ! Même les tireurs de la police ne réussissaient pas à battre John sur ce terrain. L'intelligence ne pouvait pas tout remettre ne l'ordre comme ça d'un claquement de doigts, parfois il fallait des muscles et des bras pour résoudre un problème épineux.

- Il faut toujours de l'aide, Mary. Toujours. C'est pour ça que Sherlock a demandé à John de l'accompagner sur le terrain.

Mary reconsidéra un moment ce qu'elle venait de dire, Irène n'affirmait jamais à la légère de tels propos. Elle était calculatrice et très intelligente, elle savait mettre au point des stratégies qui pouvaient faire tomber des hommes d'état.

- Irène, vous allez y arriver. Je sais que cet homme vous tient par les sentiments et que son chantage est immonde mais ne faiblit pas. Pour ton fils. Il a besoin de toi.

Mais oui ! Un chantage sur les sentiments. Sherlock avait raison, parfois quelqu'un qui faisait des erreurs de déduction était très utile. Il n'avait pas demandé d'argent ni quoique ce soit d'autre, il voulait voir s'ils pouvaient être anéantis juste par cette simple nouvelle.

- Mary…

La jeune femme médecin jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son amie, se demandant ce qu'elle avait en tête. D'un coup, elle avait l'air combatif et diabolique alors que quelques instants auparavant, elle pleurait sur son épaule. Décidément, cette femme la surprendrait toujours.

- Tu es un génie. Merci.

Mary dévisagea Irène comme si elle avait perdu la raison : Irène ne complimentait jamais les gens à la légère et elle le n'avait jamais félicitée pour quoique ce soit. Et surtout pas dans un état aussi agité que le sien, jamais. Irène était bien trop peu exubérante pour ça. Puis l'ancienne dominatrice se rua dehors pour retrouver Sherlock alors en pleine discussion avec John dans le salon.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Voyant celle qui partageait son lit arriver en trombe dans le salon, Sherlock cessa brusquement de parler avec son meilleur interrogeant du regard sa compagne. Elle devait avoir trouvé une idée qui pourrait peut-être les sortir de ce pétrin autrement, elle n'aurait pas l'air aussi sûre d'elle. Il l'avait déjà vue une ou deux fois comme ça à l'occasion d'une enquête qui avait concerné un Mr Musgrave, un banquier célèbre.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête, Irène ? l'interrogea Sherlock.

John paraissait aussi éberlué que Sherlock : il avait déjà assisté à des accès d'excitation et d'exubérance avec Sherlock mais au grand jamais Irène n'avait fait montre de signes d'émotion en ce genre. Elle était toujours aussi calme, posée… maîtrisée et rien ne réussissait à casser cette armure de glace et de froideur qu'elle s'était forgée avec le temps. L'arrogance dont elle se revêtait à chaque occasion n'aidait en rien, elle ne supportait pas les effusions de manière générale.

- Je crois que te souviens du chantage dont j'ai été à l'origine avec cette chère et tendre princesse ? attaqua Irène.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils à tel point qu'il ressemblait plus que jamais à un faucon, un chasseur dont la vue vous perçait de part en part à tel point que vous éprouviez le désir de fuir face à lui. Seule Irène et quelques autres pouvaient soutenir ce regard bleu argenté qui vous toisait d'un air inquisiteur.

- Et ?

John eut le sentiment que la suite ne lui plairait pas du tout, les plans de Sherlock étaient risqués n soi : ils vous faisaient frôler la tôle et personne ne s'en sortait vraiment indemne. Alors les stratégies d'Irène étaient encore pires : elle partait directement à l'assaut de la source qui venait lui barrer son chemin. Il se souvenait avec amertume du meurtrier de Mr Musgrave : Irène avait déstabilisé complètement le tueur.

Il avait fallu que Sherlock intervienne pour sauver le tueur en question. Douce ironie. Et dire que Sherlock n'avait pas hésité une seconde à envoyer par la fenêtre un espion de la CIA quelques années plus tôt. Il s'était adouci au cours des dernières années. Non pas que John s'en plaigne. C'était mieux ainsi.

- Je pense qu'on peut le prendre à son propre jeu. Il nous fait chanter et je crois qu'on pourrait trouver des informations compromettantes le concernant. Après, il faudrait tout révéler à la police. Ou ton frère.

John avait su que ce que proposerait Irène ne lui plairait absolument pas et il fit la grimace face à Irène, fonçant à son tour les sourcils, couvrant son front de rides. Cette fois sa main se colla à sa tempe et son coude se posa fermement sur le bras du fauteuil sur lequel il était assis.

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? Je te rappelle que pénétrer par effraction dans la maison de quelqu'un est une infraction, argua John Watson.

- Et je crois vous êtes tous les deux entrés par effraction dans de nombreux bureaux et maisons au cours de vos enquêtes.

John dévisagea Irène, d'accord elle avait marqué un point mais il n'empêchait que ce Parker risquait de les surprendre à tout moment chez lui. Il devait s'attendre à ce qu'ils pénètrent chez lui justement et il devait avoir placé des caméras de surveillance un peu partout dans la maison.

- Et c'est pourquoi on se déguisera en cambrioleurs… acheva Sherlock.

Comment Sherlock faisait-il pour lire dans les pensées des autres ? S'ils avaient été plongés au XVème siècle, il aurait été sans l'ombre d'un doute envoyé au bucher. Il aura provoqué la fureur de rois et de reines et ça aurait été un bon débarras pour tous ces gens agréables à souhait. Mary aussi était abasourdie par cette capacité et si elle n'avait pas été elle-même médecin et aussi ouverte d'esprit, elle aurait appelé à l'aide chez le psychiatre du coin.

- J'espère que tu as plusieurs vestes à treillis dans ton armoire, sinon on est bons pour passer devant le juge, soupira John.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

- Vous allez faire quoi ? s'exclama Lestrade.

Il avait été mis au parfum de ce qu'allait tenter la fine équipe et la fine équipe voulait l'intégrer lui, un officier de police, dans une tentative de cambriolage qui pouvait balayer toute sa carrière. Etre avec Sherlock était toujours un pari risqué mais là, ça frôlait tout simplement la prison. Il pourrait dire adieu à son poste voire tout simplement à son badge s'ils se faisaient tous attraper la main dans le sac. Il fusillait du regard le détective consultant.

- Et tu te rends compte qui est Horace Parker ? souffla Greg.

Sherlock le toisa de toute sa hauteur, tentant de prouver qu'il était supérieur à toute créature existant au monde incluant ses amis, alliés et son frère. Bon sang, il détestait ce regard surtout venant de la part de la personne qu'il avait sauvé de cette overdose des années auparavant. Presque dix ans. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper la diatribe bien sentie qu'il allait servir à Sherlock d'ici peu.

- Mon cher frère me la gentiment rappelé et il m'a plus ou moins dit que cette fois-ci, je serai… seul. Apparemment, lui-même n'a pas beaucoup de pouvoir face à cet homme ce dont je doute. Mycroft a fait pression pour que ma réputation soit rétablie dans tous les médias même la presse à scandale. Quoique ça ne les a pas empêchés d'inventer une histoire stupide à propos de moi et d'une chanteuse de pop.

Il pouvait encore penser, Dieu soit loué ! Sherlock devrait se montrer prudent et lui aussi par la même occasion s'il devait participer à cette escapade folle et illégale. Il ne pourrait pas courir Sherlock puisqu'il serait embarqué dans le même bateau. Il haïssait parfois devoir travailler avec Sherlock, il était si sur de lui qu'il en devenait insupportable.

- Très bien, que proposes-tu ? demanda Greg avec réticence.

Ce manque d'enthousiasme convaincu Sherlock que jamais Greg ne ferait prendre part Molly à cette expédition. Jamais. Il était un homme de loi et il suivait cette loi avec beaucoup de rigueur. Sauf quand il s'agissait d'appeler à l'aide Sherlock pour résoudre un problème singulièrement épineux pour la police régulière. Sherlock n'était même pas supposé être au courant de la plupart des manœuvres de la police et faire voir des dossiers confidentiels à un civil n'était pas dans les règles. Mais Lestrade avait besoin de lui et cette fois c'était Sherlock qui avait besoin de son aide et il ne pouvait pas refuser cette aide du tout.

- J'ai rassemblé certaines choses qui vont couvrir notre cambriolage… Personne ne verra nos visages si tout se déroule comme prévu.

Et il raconta comment il avait rassemblé plusieurs vestes de treillis et des pantalons amples en jean au cours des deux derniers jours. Il avait envoyé des SDF dans les supermarchés alentour acheter des habits de marques différentes dans le même genre et de la même taille à peu de chose près. Encore une fois pour montrer toute l'étendue de son génie, Sherlock affirma qu'il avait demandé à Mrs Hudson de récupérer les différents objets à des endroits bien précis les jours précédents pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Sherlock avait même imité un logo d'une organisation non-gouvernementale pour mieux duper son adversaire. Mrs Hudson avait crié haut et fort que son petit-fils aimait ce genre de vêtements. Elle était très bonne actrice quand il le fallait. Quant à John, il faisait des travaux chez lui donc récupérer des outils était un jeu d'enfants.

Lestrade finit bouché bée face à Sherlock, cet homme pensait vraiment à tout comme lorsqu'il avait falsifié sa propre mort quand il avait affronté Moriarty voilà quelques années. Des hommes comme lui pouvaient survivre à tout effectivement. Il accorda à Sherlock le bénéfice du doute une fois de plus, il était séduit par l'idée malgré lui. Aussi dévisagea-t-il le mur juste derrière Sherlock.

- Et si je refuse ?

Sherlock sourit machiavéliquement devant son ami de la police et lui jeta un regard tel que la décision qu'il devait prendre influencerait sa propre carrière…

- Je ne t'aiderai plus peu importe l'affaire.

Sherlock avait vraiment pensé à tout…

- Très bien. Mais ne compte pas sur Molly.

Sherlock croisa ses mains et les leva en l'air en un geste teinté d'arrogance, haussa un sourcil appréciateur pour approuver la décision de Lestrade et afficha un petit sourire hautain sur son visage. Il savait toujours trouver les bons arguments.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

- Mr Milverton, vous vouliez me voir ?

Mycroft venait de pénétrer le large bureau circulaire du ministre de la défense se demandant franchement ce que l'homme pouvait bien lui vouloir. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlés pendant leurs années d'exercice du pouvoir alors pourquoi tout simplement maintenant ? Mycroft trouvait la situation particulièrement inattendue et intrigante. Milverton était un homme indépendant qui se confiait peu voire pas beaucoup et son cercle intime se réduisait à trois ou quatre personnes tout au plus.

- En effet, Mr Holmes. J'ai entendu dire que vous pouviez éclairer certaines personnes sur certaines choses peu communes, commença Milverton avec un sourire fielleux.

Mycroft hocha de la tête attendant toujours ce que lui voulait vraiment l'homme, il avait un étrange pressentiment depuis qu'il avait reçu son message dans sa boîte à lettre électronique. Le mail n'indiquait rien de vraiment spécifique et sans doute Milverton voulait garder le secret jusqu'à leur entretien de peur que certaines informations puissent filtrer. Mycroft comprenait tout à fait que le ministre veuille laisser dans le noir jusqu'à la rencontre avec la personne en elle-même, il avait procédé de même avec son propre frère.

- Vos informations sont exactes, Mr Milverton mais je crois qu'on exagère toujours mon humble rôle dans ces affaires, répondit Mycroft.

Milverton eut un sourire contraint : il appréciait visiblement ce que Mycroft affirmait et cet homme aimait visiblement être le seul à avoir un pouvoir conséquent ces dernières années. Les guerres en Irak et en Afghanistan avaient renforcé son autorité au sein du gouvernement : il était passé de directeur des services secrets au poste de ministre de la défense. Mais bien entendu ce changement de poste n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide fortuite de son ami le premier ministre britannique ce qui le mettait dans une position plutôt avantageuse. Les bruits couraient qu'il briguait le poste de premier ministre.

- Mais je pense que vous m'avez convoqué pour d'autres raisons que mes maigres exploits, demanda Mr Holmes.

Milverton pinça ses lèvres dans un sourire satisfait qui ne manqua pas de faire tiquer Mycroft, il détestait déjà cet homme et ses manières peu agréables. Il se prenait pour la reine elle-même depuis le début de cette entrevue qu'il voulait déjà quitter.

- J'ai ici quelques clichés qui me laissent songeur et j'espérais que vous me donneriez quelques indications.

Des clichés, on y était : Mycroft avait failli mourir d'impatience. Il n'aimait pas perdre son temps alors que d'autres ministres voulaient le voir dans la même journée. Et il avait rendez-vous avec un vieil ami au Club Diogène. Au total il devait voir et rencontrer pas moins de sept personnes dans la même journée. Tout un programme.

- J'avoue avoir été perplexe quand j'ai vu le contenu de cette enveloppe. Je croyais que cette femme était morte depuis longtemps mais je me trompais et elle se trouvait en compagnie de votre frère assez récemment.

Quelque chose fit tilt dans le cerveau de Mycroft, il fronça très légèrement les sourcils pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons et ses mains restèrent scotchées à l'accoudoir du fauteuil moelleux. Il ne fallait pas donner l'impression à l'autre qu'il le dominait mais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute, rester calme était le moyen de faire savoir qui tirait les ficelles. Aussi prit-il les clichés que lui tendait Milverton sans paraître le moins du monde embarrassé. Tout devait paraître anodin, commun et contrôlé dans leur univers.

Il constata que le cliché montrait Sherlock, Irène et leur fils Nero dans les bras d'Irène près de chez John Watson. Sherlock était un homme prudent tout comme Irène était méfiante au possible donc Mycroft pensait qu'on avait du profiter d'un moment de faiblesse de leur part pour prendre ces phots. Et ce cliché ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'il avait tenu quelques jours plus tôt chez Sherlock : même papier, même taille de la photo, même position des corps sur la photo. Quelle négligence. A l'évidence c'était un homme surexcité par cette perspective qui avait pris ces photos. Peut-être voulait-il vendre au plus offrant ces photos ?

Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à une autre photo plus ancienne visiblement : Mycroft discutait avec Nero devant l'appartement de son frère en compagnie de sa mère. Qui avait réussi à les surprendre dans leur intimité ? Ca lui rappelait avec amertume le moment quand Moriarty voulait absolument faire tomber les deux frères en prenant Irène comme appât.

- Qui aurait cru que celui qui a passé sa vie à protéger l'Angleterre garderait le secret sur la survie d'Irène Adler ?

Mycroft faillit fermer les yeux mais il se ressaisit.

- Il se peut que votre photographe soit malintentionné. Prendre la photo d'un enfant, de moi-même et manipuler le cliché avec un logiciel est une tâche facile. Je vous conseillerais de chercher la réponse dans l'ordinateur-même du photographe. Et je suis surpris qu'un homme de votre trempe n'ait pas eu cette idée, Mr Milverton.

Mais Milverton ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

- Ne jouez pas au plus fin avec moi, nous savons tous deux que prendre des clichés de votre personne est difficile voire impossible. Alors prendre des photos d'Irène Adler encore vivante est exceptionnel. De plus, j'ai la preuve que votre frère dans sa grande mansuétude a protégé cette femme insignifiante. Karachi, quelle étonnante conclusion de Coventry Deuxième du nom.

On voulait lui faire porter le chapeau de ce qui s'était passé voilà plus de cinq ans ? Très bien, il en subirait les conséquences.

- Milverton, je crains que votre enthousiasme à protéger l'Angleterre et à prendre le poste de votre ami ne vous aveugle un peu de trop. Je pense qu'être obnubilé par la défaite d'un homme et la gloire apportée par cette chute n'est pas joué en votre faveur. Si vous voulez m'excuser, je suis un homme pressé. Je suis à la recherche de faits, pas de lubies. Au revoir.

Milverton parut étrangement satisfait par la réplique de Mycroft et Mr Holmes se sentit faible d'un coup, très faible. Il voulait l'accuser de quelque chose, mais quoi ?

* * *

**Des envies de meurtre pour avoir arrêté là ? **

**Vous pouvez porter plainte grâce à une review.**

**Lestrade viendra chercher l'auteur coupable de cliffhanger. **


	9. Escapade nocturne

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** est un médecin militaire qui a écrit les aventures de Sherlock Holmes, ses écrits ont été lus par de multiples auteurs, acteurs et scénaristes. Parmi eux, on compte **Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss** qui ont adapté les romans au XXIè siècle et ont engagé **Benedict Cumberbatch, Lara Pulver et Martin Freeman** pour incarner les personnages uniques de Doyle. Nous les remercions beaucoup pour cela.

Je suis désolée pour l'absence mais les examens m'ont retenue d'écrire. Donc je vous remercie pour votre patience et pour les reviews laissées au chapitre précédent.

* * *

**Escapade nocturne.**

* * *

Un coup de marteau sur les vitres et elles se brisèrent en mille morceaux, le cambrioleur pénétra la maison du riche propriétaire d'un pas sûr et décidé. Il regarda à gauche et à droite et fit signe à un de ses complices qui l'attendait patiemment caché derrière une haie de jardin. Ce complice se leva et se pencha au maximum comme pour mieux masquer sa présence. Il se hissa dans la maison du propriétaire et en silence, suivit le premier cambrioleur.

Ils dirigèrent vers le bureau du cambrioleur, ils connaissaient sa localisation exacte grâce à la complicité de la domestique du riche propriétaire. Elle n'avait pas pu résister au charme d'une de leurs complices. Elle avait vidé son sac au bout de quelques rendez-vous galants dans un petit restaurant qui évoquait les paysages d'autres pays. Ses goûts étaient si prévisibles.

D'autres personnes vêtus d'une cagoule grimpèrent aux murs de la demeure et ouvrirent les fenêtres à l'aide de tournevis, décidément les propriétaires n'apprendraient jamais rien en matière de sécurité, se croyant à l'abri de dangers entourés de leurs hauts murs. Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans la maison de l'homme et rejoignirent au plus vite les deux autres qui avaient gagné le bureau via l'escalier.

L'un d'eux avaient un pied de biche et brisa la serrure du bureau, il fallait que ce cambriolage ait l'air de travail d'amateur ce qui n'était pas vraiment leur cas à eux. Ils se réunirent dans le bureau et ouvrirent tous les tiroirs à la recherche d'indices croustillants. Ils trouvèrent plusieurs lettres compromettantes et quelques traces de transactions frauduleuses à l'étranger.

Mais ce qui attira l'œil du meneur du groupe c'était la connexion du propriétaire avec des hommes importants au gouvernement et l'un d'entre eux avait passé un pacte avec lui voilà des années. Ils devaient s'aider mutuellement quoiqu'il arrive et les voleurs eurent la curiosité de fouiller l'ordinateur du propriétaire des lieux. Le mot de passe n'était pas difficile à deviner, c'était le nom du propriétaire lui-même. Certaines personnes étaient tellement imbues d'elles-mêmes qu'elles en oubliaient toute précaution.

Dommage pour elles, elles en tireraient sans aucun doute des leçons mais comment pourraient-elles entendre raison alors qu'elles pensaient être la raison-même ? Ceux qui possédaient et dirigeaient se croyaient maîtres de toute situation mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Ils trouvèrent plusieurs fois le nom de Moriarty associé aux transactions du propriétaire et quelques virements de compte du propriétaire vers celui caché aux Bahamas du criminel consultant.

Les cambrioleurs prirent des photos de l'écran du propriétaire qui dormait profondément grâce à un somnifère puissant. Ils imprimèrent quelques données et vidèrent ensuite les bureaux parterre, cassèrent des vases et de la verrerie pour rendre le cambriolage encore plus réaliste, ouvrirent le coffre du propriétaire tout en badigeonnant le mur de traces de poudre.

Ils achevèrent leur travail en prenant quelques photos encadrés et les cachèrent dans les buissons autour de la propriété et repartirent aussitôt. Les murs étant jonchés de lierre et de plantes grimpantes, leur escalade fut facilitée. Ils coururent vite en direction des ponts où se trouvaient des membres d'un réseau de SDF monté de toute pièce par un détective consultant et y trouvèrent un brasero. Ils jetèrent leurs cagoules dans le feu et repartirent après avoir donné quelques pièces aux sans-abris.

Les membres du groupe reprirent leurs habits normaux et se séparèrent en silence. Chacun prit un chemin différent pour se rendre à la même adresse : le 221 B Baker Street où les attendait une Mrs Hudson au bord de la crise de nerf. Les SDF qui avaient pris l'apparence des membres du groupe dans le salon de Sherlock Holmes sortirent par la porte de derrière, emportant chacun une part de gâteau et des thermos de café chaud.

- C'est excitant de violer la loi, commenta un Lestrade tout sourire.

Les autres membres du groupe se tournèrent vers lui, ahuris de son intervention.

- C'est vrai, quoi ! On ne fait pas ça tous les jours, se défendit le policier.

Le détective consultant le dévisagea le plus sérieusement du monde :

- Lestrade, ne réitérez pas nos actions de ce soir, je ne voudrais pas enquêter sur vos propres méfaits.

L'inspecteur de police ne perdit tout de même pas son air joyeux pour autant, l'expérience avait franchement enrichissante pour lui et diablement amusante. Il adorerait recommencer bien sûr si Sherlock le lui demandait et il jouerait de nouveau le rôle de casseur sans le moindre remords. Irène avait accompagné le policier dans la destruction systématique des biens d'Horace Parker, adorant se comporter mal, chose qui lui avait beaucoup manqué ces dernières années.

Sur ce, Mrs Hudson leur apporta du thé, des biscuits et un peu de chocolat désireuse de savoir comment le cambriolage s'était déroulé. Au début, elle était contre cette tentative de vol, craignant que ses protégés se fassent attraper la main dans le sac mais Lestrade avait rassuré Mrs Hudson en disant que les patrouilles seraient ailleurs cette nuit-là. Donc les policiers mettraient un certain temps avant de découvrir le vol et le carnage chez Parker. Il faudrait attendre le réveil de Parker pour se rendre compte du vol.

- Et Mary a remplacé le cachet de Parker contre les maux de tête contre un bon vieux somnifère, narra John Watson de sa voix calme et posée.

Il avait un don pour raconter les histoires et Sherlock se demandait parfois pourquoi son ami de toujours ne s'était pas lancé dans la carrière de comédien. Mais son expérience personnelle lui avait prouvé que le médecin militaire adorait les aventures et que le goût du risque était ce qui l'avait d'abord rapproché du détective consultant.

- Mais comment avez-vous pu remplacer les cachets, demanda Mrs Hudson.

Le médecin laissa sa femme continuer pour lui :

- L'infirmière habituelle était malade, il a fallu quelqu'un pour la remplacer, j'ai mis les somnifères dans le paquet des cachets. Les domestiques n'y ont vu que du feu.

Elle s'était proposée pour donner les somnifères, arguant qu'il fallait quelqu'un de compétent pour donner des cachets de ce genre mais John avait remarqué le sourire de sa fiancée et s'était dit que Mary passait peut-être trop de temps avec Irène. Cette dernière avait les poignets en feu, elle avait cassé méthodiquement les vases et les tableaux de Parker et avait peint les murs en rouge. Elle avait du faire vite. Mary avait passé de la glace dans une serviette de cuisine et avait entouré le bras d'Irène avec cette serviette, soulageant un peu sa douleur.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait fait la différence entre l'infirmière habituelle et Mary, ajouta Irène avec humour, elles sont toutes les deux superbes.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire y compris Sherlock. Décidément, Irène savait comment trouver les goûts de tout le monde et les satisfaire, surtout quand ils servaient ses propres intérêts.

- Je crois que je vais y aller, annonça tristement Lestrade. Une affaire importante m'attendra certainement demain. Anderson en Donovan voudront absolument y participer.

Tous le regardèrent, l'oeil pétillant, inquiet et intrigué. Comment Greg allait-il s'y prendre pour expliquer le carnage chez Parker ?

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

- Lieutenant Lestrade ?

Sally venait de surgir dans le bureau de son supérieur l'air surexcité et empressé, elle donnait l'impression à Lestrade de quelqu'un qui voulait absolument être le premier à annoncer une grande nouvelle. Lestrade savait déjà de quoi il en retournait grâce aux prédictions de Sherlock et à ses propres désirs. Il ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un d'autre enquête sur ses propres méfaits éprouvant une certaine fierté à l'image du massacre de la nuit dernière. Mais il cacha ses émotions sous un masque intrigué.

- Sergent Donovan ?

Sally s'assit obligeamment sur le fauteuil avec un petit air supérieur. Elle sourit avec fierté et elle espérait que Greg Lestrade accepterait avec gourmandise l'enquête qu'on lui proposerait d'ici peu.

- Horace Parker demande votre présence, monsieur.

Greg prit un air aussi incrédule que possible, feignant de ne pas croire ce que lui disait Sally ce qui rappela à son agente les faux cambriolages de Moriarty. Elle avait soudainement le sentiment que Greg paraissait en savoir plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Ou alors, il attendait qu'elle vienne le lui dire, lui réservant ainsi l'honneur du beau rôle de celui qui savait tout. Sally en ressentit une fierté encore plus grande.

- Pourquoi un homme aussi influent exigerait mes services ?

Sally sourit presque d'un air attendri quand elle entendit ce trait de fausse modestie de la part de son supérieur. Il adorait qu'on l'arrose de compliments et en un sens elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi Sherlock et lui s'entendaient plutôt bien : ils avaient la même fierté et cherchaient à se surpasser l'un l'autre. Au fond, ils étaient pareils à ceci près que Lestrade ne se permettraient jamais d'insulter ses collègues et qu'il était beaucoup plus respectueux et à l'écoute des autres.

- Il pense que vous êtes le plus qualifié pour cette enquête, il a entendu dire que vous étiez le meilleur inspecteur de Scotland Yard.

Lestrade se pencha en arrière sur son fauteuil, l'air faussement insatisfait avec les explications de Sally. Il adorait faire attendre les gens or la personne qui demandait les services de Lestrade n'avait peut-être pas à rester debout sur le seuil de sa porte pour voir l'arrivée de Lestrade. Mr Parker était un homme puissant et ses rendez-vous d'affaires devaient certainement occuper la majeure partie de son emploi du temps.

- A-t-il dit quelque chose d'autre ?

Sally sourit presque d'un air exaspéré, Lestrade devait aimer qu'on le complimente tout le temps et qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était le meilleur, après tout sa rivalité avec Sherlock Holmes était connue de tous. Sans Sherlock, il prenait du temps pour résoudre ses affaires mais avec son aide, tout allait beaucoup plus vite. Mais cela n'empêchait pas Lestrade d'être fort en son domaine quand il le voulait.

- Il ne veut pas faire appel à Sherlock Holmes parce qu'il pense que vous êtes mieux qualifié que lui.

Lestrade posa ses coudes de façon théâtrale sur son bureau pour mieux savourer les mots de Sally Donovan, elle fut sur le point de rire en constatant l'effet de ses paroles sur son supérieur.

- Alors je suis son homme, sourit fièrement Lestrade.

Et ils partirent en compagnie d'Anderson qui ne manqua pas d'afficher un petit air supérieur.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

La voiture de police se gara le long du trottoir et ses occupants en sortir, l'air empressé, Lestrade arborait toujours ce sourire satisfait et Anderson se demande ce que Molly avait du lui faire la nuit précédente. Mais il n'osa pas aborder ce sujet en la présence de son collègue, la vie privée était importante.

Le portail s'ouvrit comme par magie à leur approche d'après le ressenti de Lestrade, ses chevilles devaient apprécier le traitement de faveur. Sally secoua de la tête avec indulgence, Lestrade avait ce désir de prouver son intelligence et il devait certainement se mettre dans la peau de son personnage de policier averti et sur de son autorité pour mieux satisfaire Parker.

Tant mieux, Sally voulait absolument rester sur le coup. Elle rehaussa le col de sa veste blanche et se tourna fièrement vers l'homme qui les attendait avec gravité sur le seuil de la porte à double battant en bois. Elle lui sourit d'un air confiant et assuré pour prouver qu'elle était compétente et qu'elle ferait tout pour montrer sa valeur.

Mais Lestrade était plus grave, il semblait réfléchir intensément, il jouait son rôle à la perfection pour mieux couvrir Sherlock et lui-même. Mr Parker sembla approuver l'attitude de Lestrade, sa concentration devait être celle qu'il prenait dès qu'il résolvait un cas singulièrement épineux. Le journaliste prit la main du policier entre les siennes et lui sourit d'un air affable et chagriné, Lestrade nota qu'il aimait manipuler les autres.

Parker devait prendre cet air juste pour les reporters cachés aux quatre coins de la rue qui ne manqueraient pas une seule seconde de lancer des photos de Parker attristé sur la toile. Maudits journalistes et leur désir d'en avoir plus, toujours plus, rien que pour leur gloire personnelle et pour leur assurer une meilleure place ou meilleur salaire.

- Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, Mr Parker. Soyez assuré que les coupables seront arrêtés au plus vite, affirma gravement Lestrade.

Sherlock, qui observait la scène depuis une fenêtre dans le voisinage, sourit de toutes ses dents, Greg était parfait. Mais vraiment parfait. Il agitait ses mains, hochait la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Parker pour mieux l'amadouer.

A côté de lui, John Watson prenait quelques photos à l'aide d'un appareil numérique dernier cri, histoire de garder quelques souvenirs de cette escapade. Ils avaient bien cassé la maison de Parker : des vitres brisées, des canapés jetés par les fenêtres et tags un peu partout. On n'aurait jamais cru qu'un homme de la haute société habitait dans ces lieux.

- Pas mal du tout, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Sherlock ne put retenir un sourire :

- C'est ce qu'on appelle du travail de professionnel.

John pouffa de rire derrière l'écran de son appareil.

- Je sens que je vais ajouter cette histoire à mes annales personnelles. Tu sais, celles que je ne publie pas sur mon blog. Cela dit…

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé :

- Mauvaise idée, mauvaise publicité.

Les deux amis se dévisagèrent, tentant de garder un semblant de sérieux avant d'éclater de rire franchement.

De leur côté, les policiers de Scotland Yard pénétrèrent dans la demeure afin de constater l'étendue des dégâts sur la maison du journaliste. Lestrade apprécia intérieurement le résultat de ses activités de la nuit précédente : Irène avait même ajouté une touche personnelle en collant des images de femmes nues sur les murs. Inutile de dire que ces photos embarrassaient beaucoup les domestiques de la maison, dommage, elles pourraient se moquer en toute impunité de leur employeur.

- Etant un homme puissant, je suppose que vous avez beaucoup d'ennemis, sembla compatir Greg.

Parker soupira lourdement pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur un fauteuil encore intact, Greg nota qu'il aurait du le couper en petites rondelles, mais peu importe, le résultat était celui attendu. Parker était nerveux.

- Vous n'avez aucune idée, Mr Lestrade. Des hommes politiques, des rivaux d'autres media sans oublier les jaloux… Quelle tragédie, les journaux en feront leurs choux gras demain, je vois le titre d'ici : Maison d'un homme influant cambriolée.

Pauvre homme effectivement, sans compter que Lestrade connaissait exactement les possessions de cet homme : des maisons en Suisse, en Angleterre et en France, il ne le plaignait pas du tout. Mais pour son rôle, il devait jouer, faire croire qu'il était de con côté, sinon sa couverture serait révélée.

- Des personnes vous en veulent tout particulièrement ?

L'interrogatoire était particulièrement serré, il devait agir finement, autrement, il mènerait Parker sur la piste de Sherlock et Irène et il ne voulait pas que ses deux amis soient exposés à la loi. Il avait déjà arrêté Sherlock une fois et il ne voulait pas renouveler l'expérience, c'était suffisamment douloureux de devoir passer les menottes autour des poignets d'un ami. Et il ne désirait pas revoir le nez ensanglanté de son supérieur.

- Mr Lestrade, je pense que mon ancienne femme et son nouvel époux veulent absolument ruiner ma réputation, elle m'en veut encore pour avoir dormi avec sa meilleure amie et son mari ne vaut pas mieux : il écrit pour un journal rival.

La mâchoire de Lestrade faillit percuter le plancher en-dessous de lui, comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi aveugle à la vérité ? Juste en face de lui ? Et il comprit amèrement le ressenti de Sherlock quand il voyait que ses observations étaient fausses ou vagues, il choisit d'être plus attentif à l'avenir et pourtant d'après Sherlock, il avait bien réussi lors de l'affaire Moseley. Et depuis, il arrivait mieux à conduire ses raisonnements, à mieux voir où voulait en venir Sherlock, il apprenait plus vite.

- Pouvez-vous me donner son adresse ?

L'homme accepta rapidement de coopérer, après tout sa réputation était en danger.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Au sortir de la maison, le téléphone de Lestrade vibra…

_Très bien joué, Lieutenant – SH_

_Mais je t'en prie Sherlock – GL_

_Vous savez mener un interrogatoire à la perfection – SH_

_Vraiment ? – GL_

_Tout à fait et vous avez mené un homme à la mauvaise conclusion, je vous félicite. – SH_

_On fait le debriefing au 221 B ? – GL_

La réponse prit un peu de temps à venir, Sherlock voulait ménager le meilleur effet à l'inspecteur de police.

_A tout à l'heure, Mrs Hudson prépare une tourte pour le souper. – SH_

Lestrade sourit presque, Mrs Hudson était une excellente cuisinière et elle s'inquiétait certainement pour ses protégés après la nuit précédente. Elle était charmante et Sherlock avait certainement conscience de la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir à son côté. Elle était déterminée et très loyale, elle ne trahirait jamais Sherlock.

Le téléphone afficha un nouveau message, le numéro était celui de Sherlock mais…

_Attendez-vous à voir certaines photos sur les réseaux sociaux d'ici peu. – JW_

Ce cher John et sa manie de vouloir tout révéler seraient très utiles pour l'affaire, il avait un don naturel pour les histoires mais cette fois, personne ne saurait que c'était lui, l'auteur. Mais ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde le bloggeur personnel de Sherlock Holmes, bien au contraire, il ne souhaitait pas être associé à cette histoire.

D'ailleurs, le médecin militaire descendit prudemment du toit où il était perché avec Sherlock et vérifia l'absence de passants puis se mit à courir très vite. Il rejoignit à la vitesse de l'éclair le métro, laissa passer quelques stations, sortit au hasard et prit un taxi et lui demanda de s'arrêter à un endroit quelconque. Et enfin, le médecin sortit de sa poche un bonnet noir et du maquillage noir dont il se badigeonna les mains, le visage et la nuque. Il prit des gants laissant apparaître le dos de sa main et entra dans un cybercafé.

Il demanda quinze minutes de connexion et tapa le nom d'un réseau quelconque et créa un compte sur l'un d'eux sous un faux nom, sous une fausse apparence. Il chargea plusieurs photos de la maison de Parker sur celui-ci et choisit ses mots-clés bien précis. A coup sûr, les journalistes sauraient trouver la photo. Puis John sortit du magasin prenant une bière afin de parfaire son rôle, il ne prenait jamais de bière, et en but quelques gorgées avant de la jeter dans le caniveau et de la casser sur la chaussée au vu de quelques autres passants.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Le soir même, Lestrade fit part de ses impressions à Sherlock et à John : comment Parker avait réagi, comment il avait compris la situation et comment sa soif de vengeance l'avait mené à soupçonner sa femme.

- En même temps, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne la respectait pas du tout, il fallait entendre le ton sur lequel il parlait d'elle comme si c'était une brebis égarée de son troupeau. Il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu le trahir. C'était une forme de possession pour lui, exposait Lestrade.

John écoutait attentivement les commentaires de Lestrade et prenait des notes dans son calepin pour pouvoir garder en mémoire cette affaire. Ou alors, il montrerait ce journal à ses futurs enfants ou à Nero qui verrait ce que ses parents avaient fait pour le protéger. Il ne croyait pas que Sherlock et Irène lui raconteraient tout de leurs passés respectifs, ils ne se confiaient pas comme ça, même pas à leur propre enfant. Il fallait décrypter beaucoup de choses avec eux et curieusement cette analyse avait permis à John de mieux comprendre ses propres patients. En un sens, il était ravi d'étudier le comportement grâce à Sherlock et Irène.

- Son amour-propre a du recevoir un choc quand il a su que sa femme allait le quitter, un homme de cette stature a horreur de voir ses sujets le trahir, continua Sherlock.

Lestrade acquiesça :

- Personnellement, je suis encore plus curieux de l'effet provoqué par John et ses photos sur le net, sourit narquoisement Lestrade. Il ne verra pas le coup venir. Sa réputation va en prendre un coup.

- Je doute que l'opinion publique soit de son côté, affirma John. D'après mon expérience, les gens n'aiment pas beaucoup les gens riches ces derniers temps avec la hausse du chômage.

Sherlock hocha de la tête quand il entendit les mots de John, il était médecin et était le confident de beaucoup de gens dans son métier, il devait entendre les malheurs de plusieurs personnes chaque jour.

- J'entends d'ici là les rires des gens sur le net et dans la rue, devina Sherlock, Parker ne sera pas tellement soutenu que ça. Les gens ont autre chose à faire que de s'occuper des gens riches. Et les hommes puissants qui l'entourent ont leurs propres soucis. Il sera seul.

En ce genre de circonstances, Sherlock rappelait beaucoup Moriarty à John et ce dernier se demandait toujours ce que Sherlock aurait pu devenir s'il avait été ce criminel consultant, voire criminel tout court. Il avait ce potentiel en lui et le docteur était certain que Sherlock se chargerait lui-même des méfaits au lieu de s'amuser à jouer avec d'autres esprits.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout, Molly m'attend et elle doit s'inquiéter. Bonsoir messieurs.

Lestrade quitta l'appartement laissant John et Sherlock seuls en compagnie de Mrs Hudson, comme à leurs débuts. Ils se dévisagèrent et phénomène dû à une grande amitié se sourirent, Sherlock tapa amicalement l'épaule de son meilleur ami et se rassit. John ouvrit son ordinateur portable et commença à écrire quelques mots sur son traitement de texte, mettant un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées pendant que Mary les rejoignait.

Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de John et lui baisa le front, appréciant ce moment de bonheur avec son futur époux. Sherlock observa une dernière fois la scène avant de prendre son violon et de frotter un air de Bach d'un air absent. Il se sentait seul sans Irène, elle avait voulu rester chez elle, assurant ainsi leur couverture. Ce morceau lui était destiné et le violoniste espérait que ce morceau serait entendu par sa belle.

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Vous êtes prêt à le jeter par la fenêtre ?**

**Pas d'avis ?**

**Peu importe, laissez-moi une review pour le faire savoir.**


	10. Tumultes

** Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** est un homme de génie qui a inventé les aventures de **Sherlock Holmes**. **Moffat et Gatiss** sont d'excellents scénaristes qui ont adapté les aventures au XXIè siècle. Pour cela, ils ont sélectionné des acteurs comme **Benedict, Lara et Martin**.

Merci pour les reviews au chapitre précédent.

**Artemis** : merci pour tes reviews. )

* * *

**Tumultes**

* * *

Les jours suivants, les journaux se déchainèrent sur le pauvre Horace Parker qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il paraissait fiévreux, nerveux, déboussolé et personne ne lui laissait le moindre répit. Dans la rue, les gens se moquaient de lui affirmant que les puissants ne savaient même pas se protéger avec tout leur argent alors qu'eux-mêmes subissaient moins d'attaques. Ils n'étaient pas aussi bien payés que Parker et étaient par conséquent beaucoup moins intéressants.

Certains disaient que c'était un domestique qui avait fait le coup avec l'aide de complices, ce domestique aurait subi un harcèlement sexuel constant de la part de cet homme. D'autres pensaient que c'était un groupe terroriste d'extrême gauche qui voulait profiter de la situation en semant le chao. Mais les gens avaient de la sympathie pour ce genre de mouvement : après tout c'était de la faute de ces gens qu'ils perdaient leur emploi et leurs foyers.

Les policiers dans la rue avaient entendu dire que certains voulaient imiter l'exemple de ce groupe mais ce n'était que des fanfaronnades. Cela dit d'autres paraissaient plus sérieux et les inspecteurs leur donnaient du fil à retordre. Parmi eux, Lestrade, qui semblait être la voix de la raison dans cette situation unique en son genre, rencontrait plusieurs personnalités influentes qui lui demandaient protection.

Bien entendu, Lestrade appréciait cette nouvelle côte de popularité mais il riait intérieurement puisqu'il était une des causes de ce vent de panique. Les gens étaient aveugles et pourtant c'était grâce à cet aveuglement que ses activités restaient secrètes. Ceci arrangeait bien Sherlock et ses amis comme ça personne ne saurait qu'ils seraient les vrais responsables. Cette médiatisation leur offrait la meilleure couverture, à l'instar de l'affaire Moriarty qui avait voulu détruire la réputation de Sherlock parce qu'il devenait un vrai problème.

En parlant de problème, l'incident pour ne pas dire carnage chez Parker avait révélé à quel point les puissants pouvaient êtres rivaux. Les ennemis de Parker n'hésitaient pas à informer le public de toutes ses erreurs du passé, de ses fraudes et bien entendu déballaient les déboires de sa vie privée comme des lions qui se jettent sur un loup sans défense. Sherlock avait vu juste sur les relations à ce niveau de la société, ayant observé les connaissances de Mycroft au Club Diogène et au gouvernement sous couverture.

Seulement, les membres du Club Diogène étaient réputés pour leur besoin d'être seul un instant, le calme, leur timidité ou leur détestation profonde de l'humanité. Ils étaient parmi les plus sages des gens au pouvoir selon Sherlock. Et parmi eux, se trouvaient les gens les plus intelligents que Sherlock ait jamais rencontrés. Comme un physicien de renom qui aimait le silence ambiant pour construire ses théories ou un médecin passionné sur les problèmes de psychopathie venait étudier le comportement des personnalités en présence.

D'autres se réunissaient dans une salle spéciale du Club pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement sans le moindre soupçon, d'ailleurs qui aurait cru que deux personnes osent discuter dans un des Clubs les plus conservateurs de ses traditions de Londres ?

- Il semblerait qu'un vent de panique se soit soulevé dans les sphères les plus hautes de notre pays, Sherlock.

Mycroft Holmes tenait un verre de Cognac dans sa main et le sirotait tout en tenant un journal londonien particulièrement prisé.

- Quelle étrange coïncidence, reprit l'homme du gouvernement, il y a quelques jours à peine, Irène et toi étiez menacés et maintenant, Parker est la risée de ce pays.

Le détective consultant sourit narquoisement comme à son habitude quand il conversait avec son frère. Son frère avait deviné ou plutôt déduit qui était à l'origine de ce tumulte mais il ne prendrait pas position, préférant le silence pour protéger son jeune frère.

- J'imagine que vous êtes pour quelque chose dans cette affaire.

Son jeune frère poussa son cavalier sur le jeu d'échec entre eux ce qui fit froncer des sourcils de Mycroft.

- Allons, que vas-tu inventer, mon très cher frère, éluda Sherlock.

Mycroft étala quelques clichés devant lui et Sherlock les étudia un à un, elles représentaient toutes un homme noir avec des gants et une casquette à plusieurs endroits de Londres.

- Ce cher John est décidément un homme plein de ressources, loyal et digne de confiance pour oser braver les lois de l'Angleterre.

Il reposa son verre de Cognac sur la table tandis qu'il étudiait la position des pièces sur l'échiquier. Il avança sa tour ce qui mit en échec le roi de Sherlock. Ce dernier grimaça légèrement : il détestait perdre au jeu et Mycroft le battait à tous les coups. En plus, il avait manifesté son don habituel pour découvrir tous les faits et gestes de Sherlock au cours des jours précédents, il croyait avoir été discret mais la discrétion n'était rien pour son frère. Il savait tout au premier coup d'œil.

- Et je dois reconnaître que sa connaissance des media est particulièrement utile quand on veut anéantir un adversaire. Il a très certainement développé ce talent sur son blog quand il écrit son propre rapport une de tes enquêtes.

Sherlock sourit franchement cette fois même si le sourire était très léger : John était un homme qu'il avait rencontré uniquement dans le but de payer le loyer et il avait peu à peu découvert l'étendue réelle des dons de John. Et parmi les dons de John celui de conteur n'avait pas d'égal. C'était sans doute du à ses rencontres en tant que médecin, militaire ou être humain qu'il avait acquis cette façon de transmettre ses émotions aux autres et de captiver son lectorat.

- Et dire que tu l'as littéralement fait chanter pour prouver sa loyauté, Mycroft, je croyais que ton jugement était plus fin que cela, argua Sherlock.

Son frère ne tiqua pas quand il entendit le ton de Sherlock Holmes, il était un adepte de la provocation et il devait admettre que cette pratique lui permettait de résoudre des cas de crimes en série notamment. Seulement, Mycroft lui adressait toujours ce petit sourire qui indiquait que ce type de procédé ne marchait jamais avec lui : il fallait toujours s'y prendre autrement. Sherlock devait sans cesse penser à de nouvelles façons d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait et c'était assez souvent rébarbatif.

- Voyons Sherlock où vas-tu chercher des idées pareilles ?

Son frère aîné était un adepte des questions rhétoriques et Sherlock n'aimait pas beaucoup cette manière de parler, c'était rageant. Il perdait souvent contre lui pour cette raison, leur petit jeu d'esprit tournait souvent court. Question d'entraînement selon Mycroft et ces exercices demandaient beaucoup de patience, ce que Sherlock ne possédait pas toujours.

- As-tu fini de jouer au plus fin, s'exaspéra le cadet des Holmes.

- Mais mon très cher frère, tu as commencé ce petit jeu, assena Mycroft Holmes.

Sherlock pinça ses lèvres et fut forcé de revenir au sujet de départ, à savoir le scandale autour du carnage qui avait eu lieu chez Parker au cours de la semaine passée. Mycroft avait invité Sherlock par le biais d'une limousine au pas du 221 B Baker Street. Et Sherlock avait tout de suite comprit le message, son frère l'attendait au Club pour lui parler voire jouer une partie d'échec digne de nom.

- Ton cher John a fait du travail de professionnel, j'ai pu constater qu'il avait envoyé toute une série de photos via plusieurs ordinateurs de différents cybercafés dans Londres et en-dehors. Il aurait été impossible de tracer ses déplacements sous ses divers déguisements et moyens de locomotion. Il peut être fier, mes propres agents n'auraient pas pu faire mieux ce travail.

Mycroft finit son verre et versa un peu d'eau minérale dans un autre verre. Les déguisements étaient l'idée de Sherlock mais leur variété provenait de John lui-même et des personnes qu'il avait rencontrées dans la rue, Irène s' était prêtée au jeu une ou deux fois, abandonnant son entraînement quotidien de chant pour se consacrer à sa défense. Nero avait alors été sous la bonne garde de Mrs Hudson qui n'aurait pas pu supporter de voir un enfant seul sans sa mère. Mais l'enfant avait voulu passer un peu de temps avec son père et il s'était endormi sous l'effet hypnotique de la musique de Sherlock. Evidemment, Mrs Hudson avait souri attendrie par la scène tout en écoutant l'air joué par Sherlock : un morceau de Mozart.

- Je lui ferais part de tes compliments, Mycroft, lui assura Sherlock.

- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant.

Et les deux frères se quittèrent quand le roi de Sherlock fut renversé par la tour de Mycroft, ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de Sherlock qui ne souhaitait pas rester un instant de plus au Club alors qu'une affaire intéressante était en cours. D'accord, il aimait venir ici de temps à autre quand il avait vraiment besoin de silence mais il était trop excité par l'enquête pour apprécier la sédentarité qu'offrait le Club. Il s'y sentait coincé. Un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

De retour chez lui, le détective consultant remarqua l'absence de Nero Isaac, il paniqua d'abord et le chercha dans tous les recoins du petit immeuble jusqu'à ce qu'il note un mot sur la table basse du 221 B. Mrs Hudson était sortie avec le petit ce qui rassura immédiatement Sherlock Holmes, il fut surprit par son brusque changement d'humeur, il s'était décidément attaché à ce petit. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux et il se demanda s'il n'était définitivement pas en train de perdre ce contrôle sur lui-même pour de bon. Dieu savait à quel point sa maîtrise sur lui était nécessaire pour ne pas dire indispensable.

_Tu as réussi à résoudre plusieurs enquêtes sans être affecté par tes sentiments, Sherlock_, lui susurra à l'oreille une voix semblable à John.

SI John était capable de pénétrer ses propres pensées, il perdait définitivement la raison. Il s'assit lourdement sur un fauteuil, peut-être que cette attaque sur sa famille était le coup de grâce pour lui : sa nervosité prenait le pas sur sa logique et ce n'était pas bon pour lui du tout. Ses mains tremblaient, signe qu'il n'avait plus cet emprise sur son corps non plus, l'idée qu'il puisse perdre Nero était vraiment insupportable. John avait sans doute raison, un peu d'air lui ferait du bien et pour une fois, il suivrait les conseils du médecin, se ressourcer le cerveau avec l'air du large aurait le meilleur effet sur son intellect.

- Sherlock, demanda la voix inquiète d'Irène.

Mais l'homme ne lui répondit pas, trop perdu dans les méandres de ses sentiments, ses émotions, cette mer insondable qu'était les hormones qui envoyaient des signaux au travers de tout son corps. Il ne voulait pas de compagnie en cet instant précis, il avait une sainte horreur qu'on puisse penser qu'il était faible, fragile et complètement à la merci de son ennemi : le cœur.

- Réponds-moi, s'il-te-plaît…

Mais il repoussa la main tendue d'Irène vers son épaule, la blessant bien malgré lui, était-il possible qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle, qu'il était fatiguée de sa présence, de son être même ? Les yeux d'Irène s'agrandirent sur le coup de l'émotion et elle voulait savoir pourquoi Sherlock se comportait de la sorte avec elle alors qu'il avait besoin d'aide. D'elle.

- Ne crois surtout pas que je suis faible, cracha Sherlock.

Irène fronça des sourcils, quelle mouche avait piqué son compagnon ? Avait-elle insinué qu'il était stupide, geignard, capricieux, que c'était un enfant ? Non. Ou alors il avait interprété son regard perdu comme un signe de pitié et Sherlock détestait la pitié.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Le détective regarda droit dans les yeux sa belle et lui adressa son sourire le plus cruel, elle était vraiment comme John : à s'occuper de l'état mental de la personne alors qu'il allait parfaitement bien !

- Pauvre Irène Adler qui a du prendre des cours chez ce pauvre John Watson… Tu as perdu mon estime, vraiment.

Elle eut envie de gifler Sherlock pour ces paroles incisives qui avait l'effet d'un poignard pour elle. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la traite de la sorte et dévisagea d'un air de défi le célèbre détective consultant. Il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

- Que le pauvre Sherlock se redresse devant moi comme un homme avant d'oser dire ce genre de choses. Que tu aies l'audace de tenir debout et de contrôler la situation… Mais comme tu l'as déjà, je pense que personne n'est indispensable pour toi. Bien entendu, tu as vécu toujours tout seul et tu seras seul jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Ou prouve-moi que tu vaux quelque chose, Sherlock Holmes. Prouve-le ou tu subiras ma colère.

Ces mots eurent l'effet attendu sur Sherlock, il reprenait peu à peu ce masque d'indifférence et de froideur qui le caractérisait quand il était face à d'autres qu'elle. Ou John. Il adorait les défis et il était probable que son amour des challenges prenait le dessus sur tout et s'il voulait rester avec elle, il avait intérêt à se reprendre très vite. Elle était parfois sous le contrôle de la colère mais elle ne traitait pas les autres comme s'ils étaient inférieurs à elle comme Sherlock.

- Bien entendu, tu espères que ces simples mots auront un effet sur moi, tu penses que tu possèdes un pouvoir sur moi. Tu te trompes : tu reviens visiblement de l'opéra avec un paquet qui renferme certainement tes partitions. De plus, tu as marché dans la rue d'un pas rapide et impatient comme le prouvent tes bas souillés… Je me demande quelle sera la réaction de Mrs Hudson en constatant la saleté… Et dans ton sac, tu portes des présents… uniquement pour Nero Isaac.

Pas pour lui, mais il n'ajouta pas ces mots durs pour Irène, elle était déjà sous le choc de découvrir ses faiblesses. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous le coup de l'émotion et de la panique, il n'était jamais apparu comme ça du tout en public et encore moins devant elle. Il portait toujours ce masque d'indifférence et de froideur, alors comment pouvait-elle le voir sous un autre jour ? Et il semblait que le seul remède à cette parte de contrôle soit le défi.

- Très bien, Sherlock Holmes, si tu devines ce qui est dans ce paquet enveloppé de papier cadeau, dis-moi quel est son contenu ?

Ce n'était pas pour Nero forcément ? Voila qui surprit Sherlock, Irène voulait lui faire une surprise et il lavait gâchée sans la moindre pitié. Il prit délicatement le paquet dans ses mains expertes : un petit paquet portant un objet un peu lourd. Il nota la qualité du papier et de la décoration et devina qu'il s'agissait certainement d'un accessoire de luxe. Irène voulait le gâter apparemment, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il entendit un très léger tic tac à l'intérieur…

- Une montre.

Irène lui montra son sourire le plus forcé, il avait déduit juste et il ouvrit le paquet sans oser la regarder comme lorsqu'il avait osé humilier John alors qu'il tentait de l'aider. Il la porta à son bras et esquissa un semblant de sourire, le moment de gêne et de tension n'était toujours pas passé. Les mots de remerciement n'étaient pas prêts de sortir de sa bouche. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil hésitant et Irène parut apprécier son semblant de retour à la normale. Elle préférait ce genre de traitement qu'à une insulte à peine voilée.

- Tu l'apprécies ?

Irène ne lui laisserait pas un moment de répit, il devait répondre, elle voulait l'obliger à réparer son erreur d'avant…

- Elle est parfaite.

Irène avait conscience que Sherlock ne parlait pas uniquement de la montre mais aussi d'elle-même, des excuses implicites qui parvenaient à la calmer.

- Nero est avec Mrs Hudson, elle a emmené le petit au parc.

- Très bien, Sherlock.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

John et Mary étaient venus le soir même à la demande express de Mrs Hudson, au fond Sherlock n'était pas le meneur de leur bande d'ami mais bel et bien la vieille femme au cœur tendre. Mais Sherlock ne l'entendaient jamais de cette oreille, affirmant sans cesse son autorité au sein même de leur groupe. Il appréciait l'attention et le faisait sans cesse savoir.

- Irène ne t'inquiète pas, la même chose m'est déjà arrivé à Baskerville, la rassura John alors que Sherlock était parti chercher les verres.

La femme lui jeta un coup d'œil attristé, même lorsque Sherlock avait découvert son mot de passe, il n'avait pas craché son venin sur elle. Elle avait toujours imaginé ou plutôt vu Sherlock comme quelqu'un qui était capable de contrôler ses accès de colère mais elle se trompait lourdement, il avait tellement caché ses sentiments qu'il en devenait horrible lorsqu'il était inquiet.

- Sherlock avait eu un accès de panique la fois-là mais il ne l'a pas avoué ouvertement.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il a peur de l'irrationnel, du manque de logique, des sentiments et je pense que les événements récents combinés à l'absence de son fils dans son appartement ont eu raison de lui. On le menace sur un terrain qu'il ne connaît pas forcément bien, d'habitude on le bat avec l'intellect mais là c'est différent et il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

Irène écoutait attentivement le médecin militaire, il comprenait mieux la crise que traversaient Irène et Sherlock. Il avait vécu la même chose précédemment.

- En plus, il cache toujours ce qu'il ressent ce qui le rend imprévisible pour nous. Cela dit, la meilleure façon de lui dire qu'il a eu tort, c'est de discuter avec lui. J'avoue que je n'ai pas fait la même chose avec lui lorsque son autre accès de panique s'est déclenché, je lui ai juste dit que ça ne m'étonnait pas qu'il n'ait pas d'amis avec son comportement. Et pourtant, je crois que c'est ce qui la fait réagir, il s'est excusé à sa manière le lendemain. En un mot, laisse-lui le temps de se calmer mais ce ne sera pas à toi de faire le premier pas, il devra comprendre. Tu es arrivée à un semblant de paix mais il devra faire le premier pas.

Irène pencha sa tête en arrière, remerciant le ciel de lui avoir donnée un ami de la trempe de John Watson qui était à l'écoute des autres et qui connaissait Sherlock mieux que tout le monde mis à part peut-être Mycroft Holmes. Il savait calmer, rassurer, conseiller et même servir d'intermédiaire même si ce rôle l'énervait de temps à autre. C'étai grâce à lui que Sherlock avait commencé à s'ouvrir aux autres mais malheureusement pas à laisser voir l'homme derrière le masque.

- Il me rappelle le patient d'une amie dans ce sens, elle m'avait révélée son cas sans donner de nom, elle est soumise comme moi au secret médical, commença Mary.

Elle lui parla de ce patient qui devenait incontrôlable dès qu'il était sujet à une situation inconnue, une sorte d'autisme selon la psychologue. Il avait frappé plusieurs internes et les médecins avaient du le bloquer sur un lit pendant quelques heures. Il lui avait injecté une drogue pour qu'il se calme. L'autiste avait réitéré à plusieurs reprises ces crises au point d'en devenir dangereux pour le corps médical. Ils avaient alors pris la décision de l'isoler du reste mais la situation s'était aggravée : il avait perdu l'habitude des autres et perdait tout ses moyens s'il n'était pas en face de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait déjà. Et à la fin, il s'était jeté du haut d'une fenêtre alors que les infirmiers le replaçaient dans sa chambre.

-Bien entendu, Sherlock est différent, il est doté d'un intellect supérieur à la normale et les rares qui peuvent le surpasser à ce niveau-là sont ceux qu'il r ejette en premier. C'est un compétiteur et il aime être au-dessus des autres. Or rencontrer quelqu'un de son niveau comme Moriarty a aiguisé ses méninges et ses facultés et il a oublié ses sentiments et il ne sait plus quoi faire avec eux.

- Et pourtant ressentir et aimer le rend complètement différent de quelqu'un d'aussi froid que Moriarty, affirma John. Malheureusement, il ne s'en rend pas compte. Il est de notre côté grâce à ces sentiments mais il les méprise. C'est triste.

Et il soupira lourdement.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Plus tard dans la soirée, John reprit son ordinateur pour étudier plus en profondeur les dossiers de Parker, certains avaient attiré sa curiosité. Il se demandait comment Parker avait pu connaître certaines choses comme quelque code militaire. Il était supposé un homme influent au niveau des media, pas un homme qui connaissant en tous points les systèmes militaires.

Il avait fait part de ses observations à Sherlock qui n'avait pas manqué de lui dire de décrypter ces dossiers. Sherlock n'avait pas fait partie de l'armée, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir comment détourner les sécurités. Il travailla sans relâche pendant des heures et trouva des informations intéressantes sur le déroulement de certaines opérations alors qu'il n'était pas sensé être au courant. C'était un homme d'affaires avant tout.

Il fronça les sourcils à plusieurs reprises, Parker était-il un espion de quelque sorte ? Ca lui semblait impossible mais depuis Moriarty, John avait appris beaucoup de choses, grâce à Sherlock il avait compris qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences mais aux indices laissés ici et là. Une photo en particulier attira son attention : le ministre de la défense se tenait en face de Parker un verre à la main. Et entre eux, un homme qu'il avait trop souvent vu à son goût qui souriait aussi d'un air mauvais, Jim Moriarty.

Il faillit laisser tomber son ordinateur de ses genoux à cause de son étonnement, il inspira et expira profondément à plusieurs reprises, histoire de retrouver son calme. Il avait espérer un jour ne plus avoir affaire à Moriarty ou ses relations mais là, c'était la fois de trop. Cet homme avait brisé la réputation de son ami et leur amitié. Il se souvenait des coups de poing puissants sur la mâchoire de Sherlock.

Il en avait éprouvé une honte sans nom et il s'était juré de ne plus commettre ce genre d'acte mais là, il avait été sur le point de casser l'écran de son ordinateur. Moriarty était un cauchemar à lui tout seul.

- John, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mary d'un air inquiet.

Le médecin déglutit difficilement avant de montrer la photo à sa fiancée.

- Cet homme… Moriarty ?

Son futur époux la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, cet homme est responsable de beaucoup de morts et de scandales. Il ne mérite pas autant d'attentions.

Mary ajouta dans une tentative d'humour :

- Et en plus, vous venez de rendre la pareille à un de ses alliés. Imagine le scandale.

Au cours de cet échange, Irène et Sherlock les rejoignirent et furent tout autant dégoûtés que John quand ils virent le visage de l'homme qui avait tout tenté pour les tuer.

- Il est temps de dire à Mycroft de mieux sélectionner ses ministres.

Il tira son téléphone de sa poche et enregistra les différentes photos et plusieurs documents contenant les mots Moriarty et Milverton. Il entra dans répertoire et envoya les photos à son frère qui ne manquerait pas de rappeler à l'ordre Milverton.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Un home seul dans sa maison de champagne retira son portable de sa poche, il haussa un sourcil quand il reconnut le numéro de la personne qui l'appelait.

- Allons, Sherlock que me veux-tu ?

Et il brancha son téléphone à son ordinateur personnel et faillit recracher son thé sur le clavier du pauvre portable.

- Le traître !

* * *

**Toujours partant(e)s pour la suite?**

**review please! :)**


	11. Fin des hosilités

** Sir Arthur Conan Doyle **est l'auteur génial derrière la création des personnages de **Sherlock Holmes, Irène Adler et John Watson**. Même s'il détestait profondément son personnage, il a eu un tel succès que beaucoup s'en sont inspirés pour leurs séries télévisées et leurs romans. **Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat** sont des scénaristes géniaux qui ont transposé leurs aventures au XXIè siècle. Je les remercie d'avoir choisi **Benedict, Lara et Martin** pour les incarner.

J'ai écrit une partie de ce chapitre le jour de mon anniversaire : le 1er juillet, j'ai célébré mes 23 ans et l'obtention de mon BTS trois jours avant ! Que du bonheur !

Donc j'ai écrit une scène un peu osée entre mon personnage préféré et quelqu'un d'autre. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s !

* * *

**Fin des hostilités**

* * *

Les hommes avaient toujours beaucoup à faire : ils devaient rédiger des dossiers au jour le jour, répondre aux questions incessantes de ministres étrangers et organiser des rencontres entre membres du même parti. En un mot comme en cent, il s'agissait de tout un programme. Il ne fallait pas faire le moindre faux pas où alors toute une stratégie médiatique ou derrière bureau pouvait échouer.

Cependant, d'autres hommes étaient tellement sûrs de leurs réussites, que la moindre de ces tâches ne posaient aucun problème. Bien au contraire, ils déléguaient ces corvées à des hommes dévoués à leur cause alors qu'ils pouvaient parler affaires avec des chefs d'entreprises influents et des personnalités des media.

Cela dit, ces entretiens pouvaient s'avérer assez redondants voire rébarbatifs surtout si on s'apercevait que certaines pièces de la tactique venaient d'être découvertes. Mais on ne devait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure étant donné qu'on était suffisamment intelligent et puissant pour inventer une autre manœuvre.

Là, résidait l'erreur de certains hommes puissants, parfois on ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, on était déjà pris au piège même sans le savoir. D'autres possédaient des facultés et des alliés assez discrets et pouvant se mêler à la population. C'était le cas de Mycroft Holmes avec son jeune frère, quoique, plusieurs membres du gouvernement le connaissaient et prenaient un malin plaisir à lui demander d'enquêter quand il s'agissait d'une situation assez compromettante.

C'était le cas avec Miss Adler cependant elle n'était plus une menace mais une alliée très précieuse pour certains ministres. Effectivement, ils savaient que la jeune femme avait été sauvée par Sherlock Holmes et pourtant, ils l'ont laissé tranquille, sachant que le jeune frère avait une certaine poigne. Moriarty avait fait les frais de cette ténacité. En d'autres termes, Parker avait mal calculé son coup. Cela dit, la photo aurait pu laisser penser que la jeune femme aurait repris ses activités, ennuyeux.

Cette détermination était ce qui caractérisait le plus le plus jeune des frères Holmes, elle lui permettait de prouver en un tournemain que quelqu'un était un criminel ou trompait sa femme. Et cette force de caractère donnait l'occasion, très souvent, à Mycroft de prouver certaines de ses théories.

Ceci dit, il lui arrivait de prendre les choses en main et là, même son frère ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville, il était alors impossible de suivre le cheminement de Mycroft Holmes et de le semer dans un champ de bataille. Les stratégies étaient son environnement, son terrain de jeu et qui lui permettait d'utiliser l'ampleur de ses facultés intellectuelles et de mettre en oeuvre sa discrétion naturelle.

C'est pourquoi il s'était rendu cette nuit dans le cabinet de Milverton à la recherche d'autres preuves de sa culpabilité, il avait le sentiment que c'était l'homme qui avait vendu les informations aux terroristes. Cette manœuvre avait provoqué un vent de panique sans précédent au sein même du gouvernement mais rien n'avait été divulgué aux familles des futures victimes et encore moins aux media.

Ces derniers s'en donneraient à cœur joie sur les politiques et leur manière d'assurer la sécurité de milliers de gens et ce ne serait plus un vent de panique mais une véritable tempête qui écraserait l'ensemble des têtes. Mycroft avait soupiré d'avance quand il avait imaginé les rires des journalistes et leurs airs goguenards, en particulier celui de Parker qui adorait se défouler sur Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft n'avait jamais su pour quelles raisons Parker attaquait constamment son frère, il s'tait fait discret depuis Moriarty, mais il lançait de temps à autre des piques comme le détective au chapeau ou l'accroc au tabac. Or, en jetant un coup d'œil aux fichiers envoyés par Sherlock et décryptés par les bons soins de John, il avait enfin compris : Parker avait eu l'intention d'utiliser le discrédit de son frère à des fins personnelles.

Il serait alors à la tête des media de l'Angleterre et aurait truffé ses articles et émissions pour faire tomber une à une les têtes du gouvernement, à commencer par Mycroft Holmes même si sa position n'était pas connue et était inédite, à l'aide de son ami de toujours, Milverton. Il fallait croire qu'on ne retenait pas la leçon : on ne s'en prenait pas à son frère à risque de représailles.

Mycroft grinça des dents, il avait juré de protéger son frère et il s'en était fait un devoir. Devoir qu'il mettait en œuvre tous les jours mais plus particulièrement présentement. Il cherchait toutes informations faussement compromettantes qui visaient à ternir son frère, y compris certaines photos retouchées et les sauvegarda dans sa propre clé USB. Le premier ministre serait ravi d'entendre qu'un membre aussi influent était à l'origine de cette trahison.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Mycroft Holmes effaça les traces de son passage dans le bureau et sortit en silence. Il ne voulait pas éveiller l'attention des gardiens de l'étage même s'il les connaissait par leurs noms. Il prit la direction de la porte de derrière et conduisit sa voiture jusqu'à sa maison de campagne où reposer un mannequin à son effigie. Sa femme de chambre pourrait lui servir d'alibi sans le moindre soupçon.

Cette poupée serait détruite le lendemain morceau par morceau dans un feu de cheminée, Mycroft s'en chargerait lui-même. L'homme qu'on surnommait le gouvernement britannique était un homme machiavélique quand on le provoquait délibérément.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

- Non monsieur, je vous assure, je suis tout aussi confus que vous. Je ne pensais pas un seul instant à la culpabilité de Milverton derrière cette affaire. C'est un homme plus que respectable et efficace, son comportement a toujours été irréprochable.

Le premier ministre paraissait vraiment abattu devant les preuves accablantes que lui présentait Mycroft Holmes, il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qu'il avait connu à l'université puisse monter un coup pareil. Charles avait toujours été un modèle partout et le premier ministre l'avait envié à deux ou trois reprises pour son assurance. Mais à présent, tout sonnait faux chez lui : son sourire, ses manières et même ses accolades. Tout avait été fait pour se rapprocher de lui dans le but de le destituer de ses fonctions.

- Mycroft, je me dois de vous remercier encore une fois pour votre objectivité à toute épreuve. Je pense que sans vous, le gouvernement tomberait entre de mauvaises mains et la corruption n'en parlons même pas.

Mycroft était assis dans le bureau et savourait une tasse de thé avec un nuage de lait, écoutant savoureusement tous les remerciements de son seul et unique supérieur hiérarchique. En effet, plusieurs années auparavant, quand Mycroft avait inventé cette position unique, aucun ministre n'avait su réagir face à lui. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment exercer une quelconque autorité sur lui alors qu'il coordonnait toutes les actions du gouvernement. Mais le premier ministre avait vu l'utilité d'une telle position et avait affirmé que Mycroft Holmes obéissait à sa seule autorité.

- C'est un plaisir réel d'avoir un homme tel que vous dans notre camp, je ne pense pas que nous puissions on jour survivre sans vous.

- Mais monsieur le ministre, je pense que le gouvernement est composé d'hommes compétents mais quand on veut cacher des activités criminelles, il se peut que certains indices échappent.

Le premier ministre, toujours accablé par cette nouvelle, hocha tristement de la tête pour se plonger à nouveau dans la lecture des documents compromettants. Il posa son menton sur son poing fermé, signe d'une crispation et d'une tension, et dut se faire à l'évidence.

- Mycroft, je pense que je vais confronter moi-même Milverton et je souhaiterais que vous soyez à mes côtés pour mener l'interrogatoire.

Mycroft Holmes sourit intérieurement à l'annonce de cette nouvelle : il espérait exactement cette réponse et la perspective de mettre à l'épreuve celui qui tenait en laisse son jeune frère le mettait en ébullition. Il serra ses mains sur ses genoux, comme une élève bien sage, il était passé maître en l'art de la manipulation lui aussi mais seulement lorsqu'il s'agissait de questions de la plus haute importance. La franchise était une arme peu utile dans ce monde. Il fallait user d'autres moyens pour arriver à ses fins.

- Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi, monsieur ?

Le ministre abaissa légèrement les feuilles et fixa son meilleur homme avec fermeté et autorité :

- Vous devrez apparaître au moment où je le demanderai et je vous ordonnerai de me donner ces documents. Je dirai que j'ai mené ma propre enquête, il ne faut pas qu'il sache que vous êtes à l'origine de cette investigation. Votre propre frère a déjà subi les conséquences des alliés de Moriarty et je pense que votre perte serait assez désolante en soi.

Mycroft était on ne peut plus d'accord : il aimait les flatteries comme beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes au pouvoir mais il n'essayait jamais vraiment de cirer les chaussures de ses collègues. Il obtenait toujours tout grâce à une stratégie préparée des mois à l'avance et une bonne dose d'astuce toute holmesienne.

- Très bien monsieur le ministre. Dois-je me mettre à votre disposition au cours de la poursuite de l'entretien ?

Le ministre parut satisfait par la proposition de Mycroft Holmes, il aimait se sentir en contrôle et croire qu'il tirait les ficelles. Or, beaucoup savaient que sans Mycroft Holmes, beaucoup de services seraient à l'abandon et plusieurs ministres seraient déjà tombés dans les mains d'adversaires peu scrupuleux.

- Mr Holmes, c'est une excellente suggestion mais je crois que je me passerai de votre présence pour la suite des événements.

Et c'était un bon moyen pour attester que l'entretien était terminé, Mycroft souhaita bonne journée au ministre et sortit du bureau en silence. Il salua au passage plusieurs hauts fonctionnaires et leurs subordonnés qui lui rendirent les poignées de main et les faux sourires. Dieu savait à quel point Mycroft détestait de devoir jouer à ce jeu-là même si c'était nécessaire pour obtenir le soutien dont il avait besoin de temps à autre. Et pourtant, tous savaient que cet homme n'avait plus rien à prouver par rapport à eux qui n'avaient rien apporté de plus au gouvernement ni au pays.

Anthéa l'attendait dans la voiture dans son habituelle tenue moulante à souhait, elle dupait beaucoup d'homme ou de témoins que Mycroft voulait sous sa coupe mais elle portait toujours cette robe là pour lui. Il fallait dire qu'elle adorait son patron et de temps à autres, même s'ils ne sortaient pas ensemble, par envie, ils se retrouvaient dans un lit à faire l'amour. Et là, ils avaient ce besoin et Anthéa s'assit à califourchon sur lui, s'assurant que la vitre tintée entre le chauffeur était bien en place et que la voiture était bien insonorisée. La main de son supérieur passa directement sous sa jupe, Anthéa soupira d'aise.

Anthéa arriva nue dans le hall de la maison de campagne des Holmes sans que personne ne le remarque, Mycroft la porta autour de sa taille jusqu'au lit ou il atteignit l'orgasme qu'il s'était interdit jusque là. Anthéa aurait pu être dominatrice dans une autre vie. Les frères avaient les mêmes goûts mais Mycroft désirait une femme soumise à ses désirs les plus malsains : Anthéa était plus discrète qu'Irène et ne cherchait pas sa propre gloire. Elle ne vivait que pour son maître.

Une fois, Sherlock les avait surpris en plein ébat mais il n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de fermer la porte derrière lui sans un mot et attendre son frère au rez-de-chaussée, une tasse de thé à la main. C'était avant que Sherlock ne connaisse John, sinon il n'aurait pas entendu le fin mot de l'histoire. Certes, Mycroft s'était moqué de son frère quand il avait évoqué le cas d'Irène mais au fond, il avait été blessé d'entendre que son frère n'avait pas été choqué par cette vision de lui et Anthéa dans ce lit. C'était son intimité après tout.

Sur ces pensées, il s'endormit dans son lit en compagnie de la belle qui avait déjà fermé les yeux paisiblement.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

Sherlock Holmes adorait toujours et encore écouter la musique, cette fois, il assistait au concert d'un orchestre symphonique particulièrement célèbre. Ils avaient choisi pour thème les romances à travers le cinéma, bien que n'étant peu friand de romance, il aimait écouter cet ensemble dont l'excellence n'était plus à prouver. Il écouta avec une oreille toute attentive un morceau de David Arnold, le thème venait d'une série que John aimait beaucoup et que Sherlock exécrait sauf la musique.

Il avait mis en valeur une scène très prisée par les filles de la série en question : la femme avait été sur le point de mourir mais elle avait été sauvée in-extremis par l'homme qui l'aimait. Ils avaient fui ensemble et l'homme l'avait cachée de ses ennemis et avaient passé le restant de leurs jours ensemble dans leur petite maison au bord de la mer. C'était le seul moment où Sherlock ne s'était pas moqué de la mise en scène, la trouvant criante de vérité.

Il était plongé dans ses rêves musicaux à tel point qu'il n'avait pas noté la présence d'une personne raiment indésirable à ses yeux, ses gestes fébriles témoignaient d'un état fébrile que Sherlock, dans ses pensées, n'avait par remarqué.

- Monsieur Holmes, vous devez absolument m'aider.

L'accent de Parker sonnait comme une cacophonie à ses oreilles exercées de mélomane…

- J'ai eu des menaces récemment, vous en avez certainement été informé…

Oh oui ! Et il avait savouré chaque instant de la chute de Marker.

- Je sais que notre historie commune a été assez tumultueuse…

Il avait commencé les hostilités… Il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.

- Et je pense que vous êtes l'homme de la situation…

Tout à fait : il était entré par effraction chez Parker et avait savamment saccagé chaque parcelle de la maison. Mais il n'allait pas enquêter sur cet homme et encore moins sur son propre crime. Quel homme stupide. Cela dit, il venait de lui fournir un excellent alibi : Parker ne soupçonnerait même pas que Holmes était derrière la destruction de la plupart de ses meubles.

- Je crois que vous avez résolu plusieurs enquêtes de façon magistrale…

La flatterie, il connaissait mais ça ne marchait pas sur lui sauf quand il s'agissait de personnes du niveau d'Irène ou de Mycroft. Pauvre homme.

- Et je dois reconnaître que la police fait défaut ces derniers temps…

Ben voyons, Lestrade accomplissait un travail admirable à brouiller les pistes et à supposer que des groupes de voyous se lançaient à l'assaut des gens les plus riches. Mais ces groupes devaient être organisés et il faudrait plusieurs mois avant de découvrir les coupables.

- Il faut une enquête plus discrète et plus efficace d'après ce que j'ai vu et vous êtes connu pour votre discrétion.

- Horace Parker, je me demande quel est votre objectif (Sherlock parlait pour la première fois dans cet entretien à l'opéra), voilà quinze jours vous apparaissez avec ces photos de moi et de mes proches et vous voulez que je vous aide ? Quel toupet !

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec force, histoire que les journalistes situés dans la loge voisine l'entende… Il étai sûr que ses propos faisaient leur chemin sur les réseaux sociaux.

- Vous venez à moi pitoyablement, cherchant absolument à vous excuser. Mais je n'aide pas les anciens alliés et connaissances de Moriarty. Vous ne m'intéressez pas.

Parker paraissait abattu par la nouvelle : ses yeux étaient exorbités et Sherlock pouvait presque voir les objectifs des caméras des reporters braqués sur eux.

- Vous vous apercevrez que mon frère aîné a fait sa propre enquête et il a trouvé des documents peu flatteurs à votre encontre.

Sherlock se tut une seconde pour savourer son effet sur l'homme apeuré.

- Vous ne m'intéressez pas.

-Nous nous reverrons Holmes, je vous le jure et je vous détruirai. Cette fois.

Il se leva et se précipité hors de l'opéra, appelant son chauffeur. Il devait absolument contacter Milverton sinon il pourrait dire adieu à tout soutien.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock se détendit à nouveau, classant cet incident au fond d'un tiroir quelque part dans son palais mental, écoutant le morceau final : une œuvre de John Williams. Ce morceau parlait d'un amour qui avait très mal tourné entre un guerrier aux pouvoirs immenses et une ancienne reine. C'était un amour suffisamment fort pour changer le cours de l'Histoire de toute une galaxie. Beaucoup de personnes trouvaient cette histoire romantique mais Sherlock appréciait le morceau pour son immense qualité.

Il ferma les yeux une fois de plus et partit avant le bis, avant que personne ne puisse l'arrêter pour l'interroger sur sa dispute contre Parker. Il avait aspiré à un peu de paix ce soir-là mais cet homme stupide et cupide s'était pointé. Mais l'incident était déjà classé, rangé, ordonné.

**SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA-SH-IA**

- Sherlock, vous devriez voir ce qui se passé à la télé, les journalistes n'arrêtent pas de parler d'une révélation que vous auriez faite à l'opéra.

Mrs Hudson sautait littéralement sur place, elle paraissait vraiment soulagée par la tournure des événements : elle aimait quand ses petits protégés étaient en sécurité. Après tout, elle se faisait un devoir de les aider tout le temps quand ils avaient des moments de doute ou besoin de son expérience humaine.

Donc Sherlock la suivit obligeamment dans son salon, il s'aperçut que John s'y trouvait déjà en compagnie de Mary et d'Irène, toutes deux savouraient chaque mot du journaliste. Ils pouvaient voir sur les images la déconfiture d'Horace Parker et de certains de ses associés, ils semblaient vraiment surpris par les révélations apportées par Sherlock Holmes. Ainsi Parker avait été un allié de Moriarty, un homme qui avait semé un vent de panique voilà quelques années en prétendant pouvoir forcer une banque très sécurisée, la prison de Londres et voler les bijoux de la reine au même moment.

- Sherlock, tu es un génie, sourit largement John Watson.

Irène et Mary rirent doucement quand elles entendirent ce commentaire : John adorait commenter tous les faits et gestes de son meilleur ami, parfois au détriment de lui-même. Mais on ne pouvait pas trouver plus fidèle ami que John Watson, le médecin avait déjà sauvé la mise de Sherlock à plusieurs reprises.

- Mais je t'en prie, John.

Sherlock avait à sa manière habituelle répondu de façon arrogante et pourtant il aimait beaucoup les compliments de son ami, ils signifiaient beaucoup à ses yeux. Cela dit, il suffisait d'un seul regard de la part d'Irène pour rendre Sherlock profondément heureux. Le petit Nero choisit cependant ce moment précis pour marcher prudemment vers son père, se tenant aux chaises et aux pantalons de John et de Mary. Les adultes observèrent avec tendresse les efforts du petit garçon que Sherlock prit dans ses bras.

- Viens dans mes bras.

Ce fut cet instant que choisirent Molly, Greg Lestrade et Mycroft pour venir dans le salon de Mrs Hudson. Les trois semblaient franchement ravis par le succès de Sherlock et de l'efficacité des media dans cette affaire. Le détective avait raison : une bonne manipulation et le tour était joué, plus personne ne se mettait au travers de votre route. Parker avait perdu toute crédibilité auprès des autorités et de la population, son entreprise ferait faillite sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Mais je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à craindre de Parker, jetez un coup d'œil à la page web de la BBC, suggéra Mycroft Holmes.

John suivit la proposition de l'aîné des Holmes et faillit recracher son thé quand il lut le contenu de l'article. Il brancha son ordinateur à la télévision de Mrs Hudson et tous purent se régaler du massacre de Milverton, même Molly. Elle n'avait pas fait partie de l'aventure mais elle avait apprécié chaque étape du jeu lancé par les frères Holmes.

On ne provoque jamais un Holmes où la vengeance pourrait être terrible, d'ailleurs, des commentaires pouvaient déjà être visibles en-dessous de l'article. Les gens pensaient qu'ils n'étaient plus protégés et que l'on devrait changer de gouvernement. Parker avait déjà ébranlé la confiance en les media mais là, les révélations de la relation entre Milverton et Moriarty avait baissé la côte de popularité des ministres.

Mycroft savait qu'il aurait beaucoup à faire les prochains jours mais pour le moment, il savourait le fait que son frère était lui aussi en sécurité pour le moment. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement à peine audible pour les invités de Mrs Hudson. Mais la vieille femme l'avait entendu et posa une main sur l'épaule de Mycroft, inquiète pour lui.

Mycroft serra la main de la vieille dame et se sentit ému par son soutien, cette vieille femme était décidément quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, sur qui se reposer quand il le fallait. Elle était tellement différente de sa propre mère qui avait sombré dans la dépression, pensant et pensant encore les souvenirs du père de ses fils, tué sous ses yeux.

Mais les coupables n'avaient jamais été retrouvés et même si Mycroft s'était promis de les faire emprisonner, ils avaient tout simplement disparu de la nature, sans laisser de traces. Mais le passé était ce qu'il devait être : bouclé. Et Mycroft chérissait le présent et planifiait l'avenir. Donc il n'en avait même plus le temps.

Il quitta la maison bien tard dans la soirée, au volant de sa voiture, sachant qu'Anthéa l'attendait dans son salon, avec une surprise. Mycroft versa une larme e souvenir de l'enfant qu'ils avaient failli avoir dans leurs ébats une fois. Mais Anthéa avait reçu une balle dans le ventre, perdant l'enfant et la possibilité d'en faire d'autres. A chaque fois que Nero était chez Sherlock, Mycroft sombrait dans une certaine mélancolie et il faisait tout pour protéger son neveu.

Tout.

Depuis, elle s'adonnait à la tâche avec soin et restait la plus fidèle des alliés de Holmes, hormis son frère et sa bande d'amis.

Il lui baissa profondément les lèvres, dans leur relation purement sexuelle mais tellement tendre par moments. Leur propre havre de paix. Il serra la jeune femme contre elle et la mena dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Ce soir n'oubliez pas de regarder France 2 : ils passent **_**Un Scandale à Buckingham**_** et **_**Une Etude en Rose.**_

**C'était le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je posterai plus tard un épilogue qui parlera des années futures de Nero et des Holmes.**

**Je n'ai pas prévu d'autres événements. En fait, le cas Marker et Milverton était juste anecdotique au début et j'avais prévu autre chose.**

**En plus, avec les examens, j'étais concentrée sur autre chose et j'ai beaucoup oublié. Je prendrai cependant souvent Milverton comme méchant dans mes futures fics. Il est sadique à souhait dans le livre. **

**Mais je crois qu'au final c'est peut-être mieux. Mais c'est à vous d'en juger. **

**Je remercie Kilimiria de m'avoir suggérée de continuer cette fanfiction. J'ai découvert les joies d'écrire sur un couple et son enfant et d'écrire une enquête un peu plus longue.**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu cette fanfiction !**

**Montrons qu'on est nombreux, ça fait plaisir.**

**D'ailleurs beaucoup de fanfictions sur le Sherlock x Irène fleurissent dans la section française. Merci à tous les auteur(e)s qui participent à cette partie du fandom ! On n'en a jamais assez. **

**Reviewer c'est aussi important, soutenez le couple que vous aimez e plus !**


	12. Epilogue: Une vie bien rangée

Même s'il n'appréciait pas franchement son personnage, **Sir Arthur Conan Doyle** est le créateur de **Sherlock Holmes et du Docteur Watson**. Beaucoup de gens admirent le génie de cet homme et l'amitié entre Holmes et Watson comme **Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss**. Je les remercie pour l'excellente série qui passe sur **la BBC, France 4 et France 2** chez nous. J'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir **Benedict Cumberbatch et Lara Pulver** grâce à elle et j'ai redécouvert **Martin Freeman**.

Merci à eux !

* * *

**Epilogue : Une vie bien rangée**

* * *

Les années qui suivirent furent encore riches en rebondissements pour la famille Holmes-Adler et le jeune Nero devint un beau jeune homme couru par une bonne majorité de filles. Nero s'en amusait et ayant hérité ce trait de sa mère, flirtait avec elles. A l'âge de dix-neuf ans, il sortit avec une belle jeune fille du nom d'Isabelle. Ils se marièrent tous les deux bien plus tard au grand amusement de John Watson qui avait regretté l'absence de mariage entre Sherlock et Irène. Cela dit, il ne prononça pas tout haut ses opinions, sinon il se serait attiré les foudres du couple. Le mariage était des chaînes en plus pour le couple et aucun ne voulait se révéler en public, ils cultivaient le secret avec passion.

Entretemps, Sherlock et Irène eurent un second fils qui ressemblait davantage à Sherlock du point de vue physique et il semblait avoir hérité la personnalité de Sherlock mais fort heureusement, Irène lui avait donné sa capacité à sourire malgré la haine, pour mieux plaire. L'enfant portait le doux nom de Damian Hamish et il avait neuf ans de différence avec son aîné, un écart très important et les deux frères n'arrivaient pas forcément à se comprendre. Et pourtant, ils s'adoraient : Nero jouait le rôle du grand-frère protecteur à la perfection et le jeune Damian aimait malgré ses crises passer du temps avec son aîné.

Les deux frères cultivaient l'amour de la musique au grand damn des amis de la famille : Mycroft avait espéré que le jeune Nero ne soit pas mélomane et John rêvait de pouvoir dormir plus ou moins tranquillement. Au contraire, Nero prenait un malin plaisir à partager ses talents musicaux en frottant les cordes d'un violoncelle ou à pincer les cordes d'une harpe. Surtout quand son oncle était présent dans le salon de Sherlock. Et au grand plaisir de Nero, son jeune frère avait développé un talent pour le piano et le violoncelle.

Les deux frères composaient de temps à autre des morceaux pour les fêtes de famille et au fil du temps, leur envie de créer s'était transformer en une sorte de compétition. Cette rivalité leur permettait de se surpasser et de montrer l'ampleur de leurs talents respectifs. Autre conséquence : Damian choisit de poursuivre des études musicales, sous la tutelle de sa mère, et choisit une carrière de professeur de musicologie à l'université, tout en menant une carrière brillante de soliste. Quant à Nero, il mena des études de droit à l'université d'Oxford pour devenir un membre influent du gouvernement, au grand désespoir de son propre père et au grand plaisir de son oncle.

Il arrivait à Sherlock de donner des cours de déduction à ses deux fils mais ils ne partageaient pas son goût pour les enquêtes policières, préférant consacrer leur intellect à d'autres passions. John riait sous cape quand il assistait aux efforts constants de Sherlock de montrer à quel point la déduction était importante. Fort heureusement, le détective ne s'apercevait pas que son meilleur ami se moquait de lui, sinon, il aurait droit à la liste de ses moindres faits et gestes pendant les trois dernières semaines.

Cette ambiance familiale permit à John et Mary de se marier et d'avoir deux enfants : George et Lucy. Ils firent le bonheur de leurs parents et poursuivirent des études en médecine et en économie. Lucy et Nero travaillèrent ensemble pour trouver des solutions aux problèmes financiers de l'Angleterre et bientôt une femme du nom d'Isabelle les rejoignit dans leur combat. Nero et elle s'étaient déjà rencontrés à l'université et étaient particulièrement proches. Lucy encouragea vivement celui qu'elle appelait son cousin à se fiancer très vite. Isabelle crut pendant un certain temps que les deux sortaient ensemble ce qui déclencha une dispute entre Nero et elle. Nero lui assura qu'il n'y avait qu'elle et que Lucy faisait partie de sa famille.

La jeune femme parut dubitative pendant un certain temps parce qu'elle préférait observer et voir les résultats. Un jour, elle vit Lucy avec son père John Watson dans un parc, Nero appelait John Watson, oncle ce qui la rassura très vite la jeune femme jalouse. Puis, elle aperçut Sherlock Holmes et John Watson marchant dans une allée discutant d'une affaire ou des soucis de santé de Sherlock en compagnie des deux fils du détective. Cette conversation calma encore plus Isabelle, jamais les fils de Sherlock Holmes ne sortiraient avec Lucy Watson. Elle avait cru un instant que celui qu'elle aimait l'avait trompée.

Plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se marièrent et Sherlock, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait plus de cinquante ans, se sentit vraiment vieux, très vieux. Ses rhumatismes le firent vraiment souffrir et il suivit plus que d'habitude les instructions de John concernant sa santé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de nager dans la Manche quand il avait envie. Irène n'était plus toute jeune non plus, mais sa voix restait intacte et son charme était encore plus puissant qu'avant. Elle avait cultivé le plaire et le paraître toute sa vie, son second fils prenait aussi goût à cette vie et il faisait encore plus de ravages que sa mère. Il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père et plusieurs filles qui rêvaient de sortir ave le détective, voulurent mettre le grappin sur elle.

Damian n'aimait pas se comporter mal comme le disait si souvent sa mère, il était bien trop comme son père mais toute cette foule autour de lui l'amusait toujours, il souriait malgré tout, il faisait des courbettes pour pouvoir jouer sur de grandes scènes. Mais sa vie n'en était pas pour autant complète, il ne trouva son âme-sœur que très tard dans la vie, pendant que son père était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital à ruminer le manque d'activité. Or, ses soucis de santé étaient dus à un manque d'alimentation régulière et au manque de sommeil au cours de sa vie. John l'avait plusieurs fois mis en garde mais il n'avait rien écouté, prétendant qu'il pouvait se passer de ce genre de choses. Il le payait très cher. Il était constamment sous médicaments mais son intellect était toujours aussi vif ce qui lui donnait tout de même l'occasion d'aider la police.

Il ne pouvait plus rentrer chez lui et Irène mit une pause à sa carrière pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui comme il le fallait, ils avaient passé toute leur vie à éviter les chaînes des autres, à être indépendants mais la santé de Sherlock ne leur permit plus de se conforter derrière cette idée. Irène s'installa au 221B de façon définitive et mit de l'ordre dans les affaires de Sherlock, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle était seule, John et Mary avaient quitté l'Angleterre pour l'Ecosse dès que John avait prit sa retraite, Mrs Hudson était morte et Irène avait racheté l'ensemble des appartements, prenant des locataires comme la précédente propriétaire.

C'était sa seule compagnie, hormis ses fils et Mycroft de temps à autre. Lestrade prenait aussi le temps de venir malgré ses propres soucis de santé, la retraite était difficile pour l'officier de police. Seule la présence de Molly lui offrait un havre de paix qu'il chérissait à chaque instant. L'ancien médecin légiste appréciait chaque minute passée en la présence de son compagnon comme un don précieux. Elle avait enfin réussi à ignorer ses sentiments pour Sherlock et à les faire taire définitivement, cette perspective l'avait libérée de Sherlock et Molly se sentait plus à l'aise en compagnie d'Irène, de Sherlock et de leurs enfants.

A la mort de Mrs Hudson, Molly et Irène avait longuement discuté du devenir des appartements et avait décidé de partager le fruit des locations en trois : une pour Molly et Greg, l'autre pour les Watson et la dernière pour les Holmes-Adler. Tous avaient ri sous cape, Irène n'avait pas besoin de plus d'argent, elle pouvait vivre sans travailler jusqu'à la retraite grâce à sa carrière de chanteuse, cependant, ils voyaient l'immeuble comme une partie de leur héritage qu'il devait chérir. La vieille femme avait toujours été là lors des périodes de crises entre les couples et les amitiés et ils se faisaient un devoir de lui rendre la pareille : s'occuper des appartements. Ils revirent le Noël raté quand Sherlock avait reçu le paquet rouge évoquant le rouge à lèvres d'Irène, les agents de la CIA être humiliés par un simple détective et sa logeuse…

Au final, ils avaient partagé de bons moments entre eux malgré les sautes d'humeur de Sherlock, les clients qui s'évanouissaient devant le seuil de l'immeuble et autres joyeusetés… Sherlock était devenu ce que Lestrade avait souhaité depuis leur première rencontre, ce moment fatidique quand Sherlock était dans un état proche de la mort, un homme bon. Cet homme s'était établi, avait eu des enfants et s'était peu à peu ouvert aux autres ce qui avait renforcé les liens du groupe d'amis. Cet homme avait été détruit à nouveau mais il s'étai redressé malgré tout en grande partie grâce à l'affaire Sholto. Cet homme avait enfin gagné ce combat contre ceux qui le traitaient de psychopathe : il avait ri aux plaisanteries de ses amis les plus proches et avait même complimenté certains policiers.

Même Sally Donovan avait commencé à apprécier Sherlock Holmes, lui trouvant un certain charme par moments à l'insu de ce cher Anderson qui voulait passer plus de temps avec elle. Au fond, ce qu'elle avait demandé, c'était de la reconnaissance, du respect et un peu de confiance de la part de ses collègues et alliés, pas des insultes sempiternelles sur sa vie privée. Oui, elle ce nouveau Sherlock Holmes, cet homme qui s'était forgé une nouvelle personnalité, un nouveau caractère et comportement. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts dans ce sens là et l'ancien sergent de police avait beaucoup admiré ce travail sur lui-même. Elle aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient amis mais ce n'était pas le cas : trop de choses s'étaient passées entre eux pour qu'ils s'apprécient vraiment, comme l'affaire Moriarty, mais au final, ils se respectaient et c'était l'essentiel.

Pour tous.

* * *

**C'est la fin, merci à celles qui m'ont suivie : Leiriad Jenkins, Kilimiria, Artemis et Rose-Eliade. Vos commentaires m'ont vraiment aidée à tenir jusqu'au bout de ce récit. **

**Merci encore à vous et au plaisir de vous revoir. **

**Je vais peut-être écrire une fanfiction en anglais avec un triangle amoureux mais pas pour le moment. Je fais une pause dans l'écriture des fanfictions pour mes originaux. **


End file.
